


James! Még nincs is karácsony...

by iindiigoo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iindiigoo/pseuds/iindiigoo
Summary: Tekergők idejében játszódó, apró kis téli egypercesek, novellák, izék, adventi kalendárium-szerűen. Hógolyócsaták, ajándékvásárlás és a szobákba való bekuckózás.Nagyrészt Marlene és Remus szemszögéből.Wattpadon iindiigoo név alatt, ugyanezzel a címmel megtalálható.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	1. Ázott kesztyűk

\- Hideg van. Én bemegyek – jelentette ki Lily.

Ő és Remus a többi negyedéves griffendélest nézte. Peter elegáns találatot vitt be Dorcasnak, akit James egy pillanat múlva meg is bosszult.

\- Rendben. Én maradok, amíg Frank meg nem érkezik. Kell valaki, aki vigyáz rájuk.

\- Nem árt – mosolygott a vörös, majd intett, és elindult a kastély felé.

Remus kesztyűs kezére lehelt, hátha ettől majd átmelegszik. A remény kicsi volt. Lily-vel órák óta álltak itt. Először csak a kis csapatuk volt ott, ekkor még hárommal több játékossal, aztán közönség gyűlt köréjük, aztán elkezdett sötétedni, és ezzel együtt mindenki keze is átfagyott. A nézők bementek, Maryvel együtt, akinek kesztyűjén keresztül és teljesen lebénultak az ujjai a hidegtől. Aztán Lily és Remus is kiállt, ők viszont a biztonság kedvéért lent maradtak. Frank és Alice eleve későbbre ígérték az érkezést.

Remus észrevette, ahogy Marlene óvatosan, egy nagy adag hóval Sirius mögé lopódzik, majd a nyakába borítja azt, és Dorcas mögött keres menedéket.

Remus elmosolyodott, ahogy Sirius kutya módjára kezdte rázni magát.

\- Biztos, hogy ő Roxfort egyik legjobb diákja? – kérdezte magától, majd elkiáltotta magát – Gyere ide, te nagy mamlasz! Az így nem lesz jó.

Sirius további kérlelés nélkül kocogott oda Remushoz. Mikor odaért kapásból levette téli talárját – drága, blackesen drága anyagból készült, bundázott talár – és könnyedén a földre hajította volna, ha Remus nem állítja meg.

\- Remus, tudod, hogy léteznek szárító varázslatok, ugye? – kuncogott a fekete hajú.

\- Nem, Sirius, a könyvtárban azért töltök órákat, mert ott kényelmesebbek a székek.

\- Jól van, jól van! – emeli fel kezeit védekezően. Mikor leeresztette őket, kesztyűjét lehúzta Remus első dolga pedig az volt, hogy megjegyezze milyen pirosok az ujjai.

\- Meg amúgy, azt is említettem – szerintem – hogy vegyél sálat. Most nem lenne még a pulcsid alatt is hó – morogja.

Sirius csak megforgatta szemeit, és Remus talárjának ujja alá dugta be kezeit. Remus gyorsan kisegítette, és Sirius tenyerei nemsokára Remus csuklójánál lévő bőrt érintették.

\- Fantasztikus. Ha te fázol, nekem is kell.

\- Tudom, hogy tetszik.

\- Nagyon. Imádni való, hogy idenyomod a jéghideg kezed, amikor eleve meg akarok fagyni.

\- Fázol? – Sirius arcán a büszke vigyor helyét átvette a féltő gondoskodás és egy pillanat alatt kirántotta a kezét Remus pulcsija alól. – Gyere, menjünk fel akkor.

Remus ugyan vitatkozni akart, de ekkor ért oda Frank és Alice – így már Remus sem érzett kényszert, hogy lent maradjon. Mikor elhaladtak a pár mellett, Sirius megjegyezte Franknek:

\- Jó hogy jöttök. Holdsáp már szét akart itt fagyni, de nem mert itt hagyni minket, amíg nem érkezel meg – mondott valamit a felelősségteljességről, meg ilyenekről.

Frank csak nevetett, és biccentett egyet Remus felé, jelezve, hogy átvette az óvóbácsi feladatkört a fiútól. Aztán, mikor látta, hogy Sirius is a kapu felé indul megkérdezte: -Hát te?

Sirius megemelte ázott kabátját – Marlene megáztatott.

\- Ó, akkor őt elkerülöm ma.

Sirius rohant fel a toronyig, maga után húzva Remust.

Mikor végre a szobájukba értek, Sirius betessékelte Remust zuhanyozni, mondván hogy melegedjen át, addig ő hoz forrócsokit. Remusnak egyetlen pillantás kellett Sirius hajára, ahhoz hogy tudja, ha most nem fázik meg a kedvese, akkor sosem fog. Valamiért mégsem ellenkezett.


	2. James ajándéka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily keresi a tökéletes ajándékot Jamesnek.

Remus nagyon utálta, mikor télen kirángatták a klubhelyiség kandalló megvilágította, enyhén huzatos kényelméből. Most pedig éppen ez történt. December harmadik hétvégéje volt, Roxmortsi kirándulás, ajándékhajkurászás. Remus köszönte szépen, de nem vágyott mindennek egy percére sem.  
Lily ajándékát megvette reggel, a tekergőkkel, majd leszakadt tőlük, hogy az összes többit a vörös lánnyal vegye meg.  
Ezzel csupán az volt a probléma, hogy ők ketten nagyon könnyen elvesztek a könyvesboltokban, a tintásboltokban, édességboltokban és igazából mindenhol ahol könyvet, tollat, teát, csokit, vagy bármit lehetett kapni, amit ezen varázslatos dolgok mellé lehet sorakoztatni.  
A többi hetedéves grifendéles feltételezhetően már két órája várt rájuk. És Lily még mindig nem talált semmi olyat, ami Jamesnek megfelelő lenne – a lány véleménye szerint. Remus meg volt győződve, hogy James még mindig két méterrel a föld felett járva, azt sem venné észre, hogyha Lily csak egy becsomagolt papírfecnit adna neki.  
Lily kilépve a sokadik olyan boltból, amit Remus a barátja egyik kedvencének titulált, a jeges falnak vetette hátát.  
\- Nem lehetek ennyire rossz barátnő!  
\- Nem vagy az, Lils! James évekig epedezett utánad, már attól meg akar halni, hogy megpuszilod. Tényleg! Csak csókold meg, és akkor még nekem sem kell neki ajándékot vennem!  
\- Mi?  
\- Hát nem érted? Ez a tökéletes terv! Ha megcsókolnád, még a nevét is elfelejtené, nemhogy a dátumot!  
A vörös felnevetett. Órák óta most nevetett először őszinte boldogsággal, nem pedig valami mű vagy éppen hisztérikus kacajjal.  
Aztán hirtelen abbahagyta, szemei kitágultak és homlokára csapott.  
\- Remus, hogy lehetek ilyen hülye? Egészen eddig az orrom előtt volt!  
\- Komolyan csak megcsókolod?  
Remus ugyan biztos volt James ennek örülne a legjobban, mégis…  
\- Nem, te hülye!  
Azzal a velük szemben lévő bolt felé kezdte őt rángatni.

Lily vigyorogva-nevetve, Remus jobb karjába kapaszkodva ugrált örömében. Remus sem tudott nem mosolyogni – Lily felhőtlen, két-méterrel-a-föld-fölött öröme fertőző volt.  
\- Megvan James ajándéka! – nevetett boldogan.  
\- Igen, Lils, már említetted. Egyszer, vagy talán kétszer. Esetleg négyszázszor.  
\- Jaj, Remus! – sóhajtott.  
Remus nem igazán tudta hibáztatni – Lily hasonló nappal gazdagodott az ötödik évük október végi kirándulásán. Pontosan jól tudta, hogy mennyire rettegett akkor, csak azért, mert az évek során először nem az egyik legjobb barátjának vett ajándékot, hanem a fiújának…  
Befordultak a sarkon, és meglátták a Három Seprűt. 

\- Sokat vártatok? – érdeklődött Lily, a balján ülő Marlene-hez fordulva.  
\- Itt vagyunk egy ideje, de ez a három csoda kiment hógolyózni.  
\- Ne tegyél úgy mintha te nem tetted volna ugyanezt!  
Dorcas Meadows. Baráti társaságuk egyetlen olyan tagja, aki gondolkodott, mielőtt cselekedett. – Franket és Alice-t is meggyőzte – fűzte még hozzá. – Minimum ketten megfáztak, de nem, nekik nem kell kabát!  
Lily felnevetett, Remus pedig megjegyezte:  
\- Hogy ezen én miért nem lepődök meg?  
\- Holdsáp, úgy teszel, mintha kezelhetetlen kisgyerekek lennénk! – mondta Sirius tettetett sértettséggel, vele született arisztokratikus eleganciával elfordulva Remustól, mintha csak vaklaki olyan lenne, akinek rangja még ahhoz sem elég, hogy ő ránézzen.  
\- Félreértesz. Úgy teszek, mintha kezelhetetlen kisgyerekként viselkedő felnőtt emberek lennétek. Tudniillik azok is vagytok.  
\- Ez nem igaz! – kiáltott Marlene.  
\- Dehogynem, kicsim, dehogynem…


	3. Hasztalan ábránd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus és a viszonzatlan (vagy még inkább titkosan viszonzott) szerelem.

Remus minden idegszálával igyekezett Binns-re koncentrálni. Tényleg próbálkozott. Igyekezett figyelni, ahogy a szellem monoton hangon magyarázta a koboldfelkeléseket. DE igenis nehéz figyelni mágiatörtéten, amikor előtted ül a legjobb barátaid egyike (akibe te történetesen bele vagy zúgva) és hagyja újdonsült barátnőjének, hogy félig ölébe mászva sutyorogjon a fülébe – csak akkor húzódott el, mikor a lány egy sötét tincsét kezdte el birizgálni. Ó, a kis tudatlan! Sirius senkinek sem hagyta, hogy a hajához nyúljon (csupán néhány kivételes alkalommal – Remusnak).  
Így harmadikra már egészen hosszú volt; ha kiengedte, már majdnem az álláig ért (amit nem tett túl gyakran, mivelhogy meggyőződése volt, hogy úgy nem áll neki olyan jól, mint összefogva (Remus véleménye szerint is igazságtalanul jól nézett ki felkötött hajjal. Bár ami azt illeti, Remus véleménye szerint kiengedett hajjal is igazságtalanul jól nézett ki).  
Mikor a lány becézgetni kezdte barátját Remus inkább felpillantott, jegyzetelésre kényszerítve magát.  
Teljesen mindegy volt, hogy neki hogy tetszik jobban, konttyal, vagy kiengedve, mert Sirius épp a barna hajú lány nyakára simította kezét, és magához húzta egy csókra.  
Remus elhessegette a képet, amin Sirius őt húzza így magához, rá néz, azt remélve, hogy majd megmenti az évszámok unalmától. Haszontalan ábránd volt, mert barátok nem néznek olyan tekintettel egymásra. Ahhoz még egy karácsonyi csoda sem lenne elég.


	4. Bosszú, édes bosszú

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius és Marlene rivalizálása - karácsonyi különkiadás.

Már egy jó ideje meredhetett az ajtóra. Ezzel teljesen tisztában volt, de…  
Az egész reggele nem volt túl pompás, ha őszinte akart lenni. Mikor felkelt Dorcas már nem volt mellette. Ezen először meg sem lepődött – a lány mindig korán kelt, hogy Alice biztos ne lássa őket egy ágyban. Aztán realizálta, hogy neki is korán kellett volna kelnie.  
Kapkodva öltözött, kihagyta a reggelit, haját pedig a folyosón kötötte – érzésre. Nem a legjobb, ha a hullámaid megőrzésé érdekében amúgy sem szoktál fésülködni. A napja egyetlen fénypontja eddig az volt, hogy mind tusvonala, mind pedig rúzsa elsőre tökéletesre sikerült – és órarendjét maga elé képzelve, ez is lesz napja egyetlen fénypontja.  
Már egy jó ideje gondolkozott azon is, hogy nem megy be órára – helyette megnézné, mit tudnak neki a házimanók reggeli pótlására ajánlani.  
Egy – Lily hangjára kísértetiesen emlékeztető – hang, amit Marlene jobb híján a lelkiismeretének nevezett, erre aztán megjegyezte: - Na, azt nem. Be kell menned! A Főnix Rendjének akarsz tagja lenni, nem?  
A szőke fújtatott, a kisördög pedig nem jelent meg a vállán – ezt Marlene inkább tudta be annak, hogy ő is fél a mérges Lilytől, mintsem annak, hogy ne lenne kifogása a tanóra helyett.  
Kopogott, és amikor egy igen bosszús-unott hang jelezte, hogy szabad benyitott. Mormogott valamit Lumpslucknak az elnézett órarendről, aki meg válaszul mondott egy jó hosszú, Marlene tetszésének (és kora reggeli kapacitásának) túlságosan összetett mondatot, a figyelmességről és a helyére küldte.  
\- Velem is gyakran előfordul, hogy fél év után elnézem az órarendet, és azt hiszem, nincs első órám.  
\- Hogy te milyen vicces vagy, Black – veti oda.  
\- Egyike azon csodálatos tulajdonságaimnak, amikbe a pletyka szerint bele vagy őrülve! – kacsintott rá Sirius.  
\- Hát melyik lány ne lenne? – pillantott a fiúra, szempilláit a hatás kedvért remegtetve. – Csak Remus meg ne tudja!  
\- Valóban. Nem tenne jót a csapatnak. Ó, ha már itt tartunk, leesett az első hó. Tudod ez mit jelent McKinnon? – azt az idegesítő, blackesen magabiztos (öntelt) mosolyt küldte felé, amiért annyian oda meg vissza voltak.  
\- Mire? Hogy megint a földbe tiporjalak? – a vigyort pimasz, féloldalas mosollyal viszonozta. A választ meg sem várva az asztalon ácsorgó üstre pillantott: - Mit készítünk?  
\- Amortentia.  
\- Ha már Dorcasnak úgy sincs rám ideje…  
Sirius felnevetett, és biztosította, átérzi sanyarú helyzetét.

Később Marlene Lily mellett rohant, le egészen Hagrid kunyhójáig. Mögöttűk kissé (esetenként jobban – Mary ma tesztelte új csizmáját, és ha Marlene őszinte akart lenni, biztos volt benne, hogy ő maga nem lenne képes még lépni sem ekkora sarokkal, Mary viszont ugyan lassabban, mint máskor, de könnyedén futott a havas-jeges terepen – Marlene feljegyezte, hogy ne tegye őt az ellenségévé) lemaradva érkeztek a többiek. Évente ismétlődő szokásuk volt ugyanis, hogy az első hó leesése utáni legelső ebédszünetben a vadőr kunyhója melletti tisztás-szerű területen rendezik meg az év első hógolyócsatáját. A terület tökéletes volt ehhez, nagy és sík a terep, viszont a fák és bokrok lehetőséget adnak a rejtőzködésre.  
Hagrid mosolyogva intett nekik, és a csapat már tudta, hogy mire végeztek, meleg tea vár majd rájuk, és süti – ami ugyan ehetetlen keménységű volt, a tekergők mindig bevállaltak párat, hogy Hagridnak örömet okozzanak, és Marlene is bemutatta néha, miért került a Griffendélbe.  
A szőke kifújta magát, és igyekezett a lehető legtávolabb helyezkedni Siriustól. Pár másodperce van, és ő is leér, újabb fél perc, amíg pihen, és még egy, amíg hógolyót gyúr. Marlene ez idő alatt arra fog koncentrálni, hogy normalizálja légzését a hosszú sprint után és felmérje, hol elég csúszós a terep, hogy tőrbe csalja a fiút.  
Dorcas mellé érkezett, és hirtelen minden ilyen tervet elfelejtett – a lány szélcsípte arca, sötét, nyitott ajkai, és a téli naptól világosbarnának tetsző szemei… Marlene abban sem volt biztos, hogy őt magát, hogy hívják – ha valaki megkérdezte volna a nevét, feltehetőleg az egyértelmű és praktikus megoldás mellett dönt, és közli az illetővel, hogy „Mrs. Meadowes”. Bármi gondolkodás nélkül.  
A csodálatos döbbenetből az élesztette fel, hogy valaki az előtte álló lány hátának hajított egy hógolyót.  
Marlene pedig hirtelen rájött, hogy terveiből semmit nem valósított meg – mindent felmért, csak a terepet nem, azt pedig mondani sem kell, hogy Dorcas közelsége nem éppen nyugodt-egyenletes légzést váltott ki belőle. Dorcas észrevette transzt, amibe ő lökte barátnőjét, és bőre enyhén parókásabb lett – ha Marlene nem ismeri őt ilyen jól, és nem állnak ilyen közel, valószínűleg fel sem tűnik neki. Ajkába harapott és megkereste a veszély forrását. Szembesülve a ténnyel, hogy Siriusnál egy igen nagy, Marlene-nak nagyon is unszimpatikus hógolyó van, gyorsan menekülőre fogta.  
Sokáig egyenesen rohant, el a többiektől, és fordulást csak akkor mert kockáztatni, mikor üldözője már túl közel volt hozzá – Marlene-nak az volt a tippje, hogy Sirius hasonló módon akarja őt meghajítani – közvetlen mögűle, egyenesen a nyakának. Mint, ahogy ő tette azt az előző évben. Fantasztikus.  
Kezdett átmelegedni a ruhái alatt, és rohanás közben azon agyalt mennyire lassítaná le, ha levenné talárját. Bal oldala iszonyúan szúrt, és minden lélegzetvétel fájdalmat okozott.  
Emlékeztette magát, hogy ha feladja, akkor nem csak megfázik, hanem a szégyent is el kell viselni, amit tavaly Black-nek kellett. Nem. Ó, azt már nem.  
Rohanás közben látta, ahogy Lily egész évi sérelmeit belesűríti a hógolyóáradatba (amihez a szabályokkal mit sem törődve, valószínűleg varázslatot használt), amit Jamesre zúdított. James láthatóan finomabban, de ugyanolyan beleéléssel adott rá választ. Amikor kiszúrta az Alice és Frank között lezajló… valamit, megállapította, hogy neki is kötelessége lenne Dorcast boldogítani – legalábbis úgy tűnt, ez az idei év specialitása.  
Kiszúrta a nagyobb Dorcas-Mary-Peter-Remus csoportosulást, és felgyorsított.  
Dorcas derekát átölelve, a göndör fürtök mögé rejtve arcát forgatta meg a lányt, hogy ő közte és Sirius között álljon.  
\- Kicsim, feldöntesz! – kacagott a lány.  
És igaza is lett. Másodpercekkel később Marlene háta a földnek ütközött, Dorcasé pedig a barátnője hasára esett. Dorcas abba sem hagyta a nevetést, még akkor sem, ha Mary az alkalmat kihasználva, hason dobta őt. Marlene is csatlakozott, egészen addig, amíg Sirius meg nem jelent felette, arcára árnyékot vetve.  
Sirius drámai bosszúja határozottan filmbelire sikeredett.  
\- Ne engem! – visított Dorcas, Marlene ölében lejjebb csúszva.  
\- Együtt, jóban, s rosszban – akarta mondani a szőke, de arcába nagy adag hó csapódott.  
Először a hideget érezte, aztán…  
\- ÁUCS! - a fájdalmat.  
Ahogy ott csukott szemmel feküdt, rájött, hogyha ez így marad, idén ő viseli a vesztesek szégyenét. Marlene biztos volt, hogy az még neki sem állna jól. A bosszú gyorsan formálódott meg fejében.  
Könnyei folyni kezdtek és a világ összes fájdalmával kiáltott fel:  
\- Az orrom!  
A többiek valamikor köréjük gyűltek – egészen eddig nevettek, de most hirtelen elhallgattak.  
Dorcas és Sirius egyszerre mozdultak.  
\- Mit csináltál te állat? – előbbi ugyan a másiktól kérdezte, de Marlene-hoz hajolt közel, arcáról a maradék havat is lesöpörve. Aggódó szemei több érzést is felkeltettek Marlene-ban; újra előidézték Lily-angyalkát a vállán, de most legalább ördöge is tiszteletét tette.  
\- Ugye nem törtem el? – hangzottak az „állat” szavai is.  
Marlene orrához nyomta bal kezét – feltételezte, hogy feltűnő lenne, ha hangja nem torzulna el.  
\- Be, aziszem.  
Sirius a válasz hallatán, még fehérebb lett és Marlene mellé guggolt.  
Ő csak erre várt. Marlene a jobb kezével a hóba markolt, a havat a fiú arcába vágta, aki egy nem-túl-griffendéles, leginkább nyüszítésre hajazó hangot hallatott, és hátradőlt.  
Marlene csele kiérdemelt pár dicséretet, rengeteg nevetést és egy bosszús pillantást Dorcastól.  
\- Mi az, édes, csak nem féltetted a szép arcom? – villant féloldalas mosolyt Dorcasra.  
\- Az esti terveinket féltettem – jelenti ki barátnője, közelebb hajolva, elérve, hogy Marlene-ba minden szó beleragadjon. – Meg ki tudja, meddig állna az utunkban egy törött orr? Nem hinném, hogy azzal könnyen lehet lélegezni, márpedig bizonyos cselekedetek kifejezetten igénylik az orron keresztüli légzést – mormogta, ajkai vészes közelben Marlene arcához – ami mostmár vörössebb volt, mint hogy azt a hideggel lehessen magyarázni.  
Lily köhécselése rántotta vissza őket a világába – ahol Sirius felsegítette őket. És ahol jópáran voltak, akik még nem tudtak róluk.  
A két lány a földet pásztázta, a fákat, Hagrid kunyhóját – bármit, és mindent, csak ne kelljen senkinek sem a szemébe nézni. Jó ideig álltak így, mire Marlene erőt vett magán, és…  
\- Ja. Na hogy ez van – makogta.  
Alice és Frank döbbententen, kerek szemekkel bámultak rájuk. Frank arca teljes döbbenetet mutatott, viszont Alice arcáról sütött, hogy próbál jeleket keresni. De ezen kíül semmi mást nem lehetett leolvasni róluk – Marlene-t ez ijesztette meg a legjobban.  
Mary viszont nem tűnt meglepettnek. Dorcas vékony hangon elcincogott egy „Mary?”-t, és kényszerítetette magát, hogy a lányra nézzen.  
\- McKInnon, vagy tanulj meg címezni, vagy ne írj bizalmas infókat egy levélbe. Negyedikes korotok óta tudom.  
Marlene hirtelen kapta fel a fejét és rámereddt – Te tudod?  
\- Igen, Marlene ezt mondtam.  
Sirius és Remus összenéztek, és tekintetük ekárulta Marlene-nak, hogy Alice és Frank jó idei állnak majd még ilyen döbbenten.  
\- Ha már témánál vagyunk…

\- Jövőre tényleg legyőzlek! – jelentette ki Sirius megdönthetetlen vigyorral, este a Klubhelyiség egyik szófájának kényelméből.  
Marlene nem felelt, csak egy pimasz, féloldalas vigyort küldött felé.  
\- Hát persze – jegyezte meg Dorcas, aki most barátnője lábánál ült a puha szőnyegen. – Persze, hogy úgy lesz, Black.  
\- Hé! EZ nem ér! Rem-  
\- Nem, Sirius, nagy fiú vagy, old meg nélkülem!


	5. Én is téged, Holdsáp

Sirius elégedett volt magával. Remus finoman szuszogott fejét Sirius ölébe hajtva aludt. Körülötte muffinos papírok és süti morzsák emelkedtek és süllyedtek a takaróval együtt.  
A Black fiú nem tudott betelni a látvánnyal; kedvese nagyon ritkán tudott olyan nyugodtan aludni, mint mikor a telihold utáni napon, miután elárasztották csokival, ő kihasználta Sirius ölét (vagy karját, vagy igazából bármijét) és már meg is kezdte a szuszogást.  
Általában, Remus volt az, aki karjába fogta Siriust – finoman cirógatva a szemöldökét, a haját piszkálgatva – de a telihold mindig előhívta belőle az igényt a fordított helyzetre. Sirius pedig nem panaszkodott – egy napig ő is tudta nélkülözni a kényeztetést.  
Kisimított egy tincset a vérfarkas arcából, végigsimított a szemöldökén – egyszer, kétszer, sokszor, amíg Remus fel ébredt és álmos-rekedt hangján meg nem szólalt.  
\- Thap’vh’mancs – érkezett a lágy morgás. Sirius – szinte – száz százalékig biztos volt, hogy ez az ő neve próbál lenni – ásítással közbeékelve.  
\- Igen, Rem?  
\- Szeretlek.


	6. Segítségedért esedezem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily levelet kap Siriustól.

Kedves Evans,

A segítségedért esedezem! Nem tudom, hogy hallottál e róla, de a téli szünet egy részét Potteréknél töltöm. A lényeg, hogy láttam pár muglit, akinek a szeménél volt valami fekete izé. A szemüket keretezték/rajzolták vele körbe és nagyon menők voltak! Na szóval az szeretném tőled kérni, hogy szerezz nekem olyan tintát, amivel csinálják, mert Mrs. Potter megtiltotta, hogy rendes írós-tintát használjak, * és nem tudom, hol vehetnék olyat, amit bőrre lehet kenni…  
Légyszi Evans, könyörgöm neked, szerezz nekem olyat!

Üdv Sirius

*ne értsd félre, nem ő mondja meg mit csinálok, de azt mondta el tudja rondítani az arcom! Az én arcom! El tudod képzelni nem ilyen tökéletesen?

Lily felvont szemöldökkel olvasta az arisztokratikus tökéletességgel kanyarintott betűket, majd aztán felsóhajtott.   
\- Tuney, várj meg!  
Az alsó szintről egy hatalmas sóhajt hallott, ami biztosította a vöröst, arról hogy nővére megvárja.  
Hogy ő mit meg nem tesz azért, hogy Black boldog legyen! Mielőtt a levelet látta volna, mielőtt a pecsétet feltörő kézsebeit látta volna, valószínűleg fel se bontotta volna a borítékot és most…  
\- Na mi van, mégis kell valami? Azt hittem te…  
\- Igen, mégis kell valami. Egy barátomnak kell egy szemceruza, úgyhogy kénytelen vagy elviselni a jelenlétem.


	7. Forrócsoki

\- Tessék – suttogja a szőke, két kezében bögréket tartva, az egyiket barátnője felé tartva, a másikkal a baldachint elhúzva. Az ágy szélén térdelve egyensúlyozott, és édesen mosolygott le a másikra; kék szemei csillogtak. Marlene kihasználta a lehetőséget – Alice Frankkel ment valahova így ők nem velük jöttek fel Roxmorts-ból, Lily pedig Remusszal tanult a könyvtárban. Ő zuhanyozott először, és amikor Dorcas is elment, ő forró csokit hozott.

\- Édes, még vizes a hajad. Ne mond, hogy így kimentél!

\- Akkor nem mondom.

Dorcas a szemeit forgatta, de elvette a felé nyújtott bögrét és az ágy szélére húzódott, helyet hagyva a szőkének. Amaz bögréjét oldalra kitartva, bal kezével egyensúlyozva térdén kezdett haladni.

Dorcas kuncogott, letette saját forró csokiját az éjjeliszekrényre és segítő kezet nyújtott szerelmének: - Add azt ide!

Marlene ajkai már formálták a megoldomot, de aztán meggondolta magát, és átadta a piros bögrét. Dorcas kezeiben tartotta azt, amíg Marlene el nem helyezkedett mellette, hideg talpait a takaró alatt szokásához híven Dorcas lábai közé gyömöszölve. A lány gerincén végigfutott a hideg, és igyekezett nagyon csúnyán nézni rá. Nem ment. Marlene ugyanazzal az őszinte szeretetteljes mosollyal bámult rá, mint amivel az ágyba is bekéredzkedett.

\- Borzasztó vagy – suttogja Dorcas a fülébe. Ezt alátámasztandó puszit nyomott a nyakára, belélegezve a lány illatát.

\- Milyen jó, hogy még ilyen borzasztóan is szeretsz – érkezett a pimasz válasz, a védjegyévé vált féloldalas mosollyal.

\- Látod, látod. Nem véletlenül vagyok griffendéles – az a nemes szívem – kuncogta a nyakába.

Marlene kivette a kezéből a bögrét és belekortyolt. Dorcas is felemelte sajátját.

\- Utálom, hogy külön karácsonyozunk – fakadt ki hirtelen a szőke.

\- Én is, Marls, de nem tudunk ezzel mit kezdeni. A szüleim... te is tudod milyenek.

\- Akkor is. Lilyéknél látlak majd először. Had ne mondjam, hogy ennél jobb forgatókönyvet is el tudnék képzelni.

\- Na, nem mondod!

Ezután nem szólaltak meg. Dorcas egyik kezével bögréjét fogta, a másikkal Marlene hajával játszott – sötét ujjak köré tekeredett a kócos szőke haj – Marlene nem szerette a kontrasztot; egészen addig a pillanatig. Dorcas gyönyörű keze, a hullámos fürtök és Marlene nem tudott másra gondolni, hogy meg akarja csókolni, de egyszerre akar csak itt feküdni, és élvezni, ahogy Dorcas keze egyre lejjebb csúszik, míg végül már a fejét simogatja – Marlene belesimult az érintésbe, és kiélvezte, helyzetét.

Marlene bögréje már egy ideje a földön volt – két keze Dorcas dereka köré volt fonódva – és most a másik is lekerült mellé. Dorcas két kézzel piszkálta tovább a szőke loknikat – szórakozottan nézte őket, lángoló szerelemmel a kezeket a hasán, és csodálattal Marlene arcát – ami hasonló érzelmekről árulkodott.

Dorcas lehajolt, megcsókolta barátnőjét – lassan, finoman, közbe kuncogva. Marlene pedig hirtelen visszanyerte az irányításhoz való kedvét – Dorcast lenyomta a párnára, úgy csókolta tovább. Hajában még mindig érezte a kezeket és abban a pillanatban nem tudott volna boldogabb lenni.

Sem akkor, amikor órákig tartó csókolózás után összebújva feküdtek, megtagadva még a gondolatot is, hogy valaki talán visszatér a szobába.


	8. Pár nyugodt perc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lopott percek két óra között.

\- Helló, szépség! – suttogta barátnője fülébe, ahogy Dorcas derekán végigsimítva, megkerülte őt, hogy aztán megálljon jobb oldalán. Mindez mintha fel sem tűnt volna senkinek. Alice és Lily tovább beszélgettek a hollóhátas lányokkal, egy intéssel lerendezve a szőkét. Dorcas már nem tudott ennyire elvonatkoztatni a Marlene jelenlététől. A lány továbbra is kifejezetten közel állt hozzá. Feltünően közelebb, mint bárki máshoz – nem tudott nem belepirulni.

\- Beszélhetünk? – intett fejével a folyosó másik vége felé.

\- Persze – tátogta vissza.

\- Hova mentek? – pillantott feléjük Alice, értetlen arccal.

\- Mosdóba – érkezett a kegyes hazugság Dorcastól. Utált barátainak hazudni, de már ölni is képes lett volna, egy kis kettesben töltött időért – Alice szakított hugrabuggos barátjával, és most minden percét barátaival kívánta tölteni. Juhú!

Valóban a mosdók felé vették az irányt.

Amíg Marlene varázslattal bezárta az ajtót maguk mögött, Dorcas szemeit végig futtatta a fülkéken. Mind üres volt.

\- Egyedül vagyunk! – fordul Marlene felé. – Kész csodának tűnik.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott a szőke –, de mit kéne csinálnunk Alice –szel? Csak nem mondhatjuk meg neki telibe, hogy mi ketten szeretnénk egy kis időt egyedül tölteni.

\- Kérjük meg a fiúkat.

\- Ja, aztán szerinted Sirius, vagy Remus fog ugrálni az örömtől, hogy-

\- Jó, jó. Hülye ötlet. – Karjait kitárta a szőke felé – gyere inkább ide!

Marlene készségesen engedelmeskedett. Kiélvezték a kettejük közt beálló csendet – még akkor is, ha a Roxfort egyik leghidegebb helyiségének a mosdókat kiáltották ki, és mind a két lány vacogott, ahogy a téli szél áthatolt a kastély vastag falain. Marlene kiélvezte, ahogy Dorcas ujjai a tarkóját cirógatták, és a fejét a vállára döntve belélegezte illatát. Az ő kezei a lány derekán pihentek, és igyekezett anélkül egyre közelebb és közelebb húzni őt, hogy összenyomná.

\- Lassan vissza kell mennünk – búgta Dorcas barátnője vállába. Mikor erre nem kapott választ elismételte: - Kicsim, mennünk kell.

\- Mmm... még ráérünk egy kicsit.

Ezzel az érvvel Dorcas sem tudott ellenkezni. Pulcsija meggyűrődött és kicsúszott szoknyájából, de annak tudatában, hogy a betűréséhez szét kellene válniuk, úgy döntött, neki ez megfelel. Így, felhajlott pulóverben csak még hidegebbnek érezte a helyiséget, de még ez sem volt hatással józan eszére. Csak élvezni akarta, ahogy Marlene öleli – mint tavaly nyáron, mikor náluk aludt. És abban is biztos volt, hogy a szőke fejében sem a következő gyógynövénytan jár...

\- Merlinre, Marls! Nekünk az üvegházakban lesz óránk!

Marlene erre aztán olyat káromkodott, hogy attól még Remus szava is elállt volna és őt kezén ragadva rohanni kezdett az ajtó felé.


	9. Egy utolsó bók

Remust általában érdekelte a mágiatörténet. Általában – ebbe nem tartozott bele Binns vontatott, motyogott előadása. Olybá tűnt, hogy a professzor minden tőle telhetőt megtesz annak érdekében, hogy diákjait halálra untassa – Remus saját két szemével látta, hogy Sirius házit ír unalmában – ez egy olyan tehetsége volt a professzornak (mármint, hogy még őt is rávette a háziírásra), amire az egész iskolából csak ő volt képes.

És a hangulaton nem segített az sem, hogy a téli szünet előtti utolsó napok egyike volt, az utolsó óra és a levegőtlen, meleg (túl meleg) termen kívül hatalmas pelyhekben hó esett.

„Unatkozom" – hirdette a Remus elé lehulló lap. Együtt érző tekintettel fordult Lilyhez, grimasszal tudtára adta, hogy hasonlóan érez és írni kezdett:

„Ne is mond!"

„Jól látom, hogy Potter elaludt?" – csúsztatta elé a lapot Lily, most kicsit felfelé görbülő szájjal.

Remus az említettek felé fordult. A három fős padban Peter, Sirius és James – nos, nevezzük fetrengésnek, amit csináltak. Igen, James határozottan a padra dőlt és szemeit lecsukta, de Remus nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy alszik-e. Egyik oldalán Peter az ablakon bámult ki – vagy épp aludt; nem lehetett megmondani. Sirius ült a másikon, a plafont bámúlva, széke hátsó két lábán egyensúlyozva. Észrevette Remus pillantását, és lustán kacsintott egyet. Aztán egy ásítás tört ki belőle. Ezután elhúzott szájjel nézett Remusra – nem örült neki, hogy az ásítás elszúrta a szuper-vonzó kacsintását – Remus meg ráhagyta. Halvány mosolyt küldött felé, majd válaszolt Lilynek.

„Szerintem csak akar"

Lily újra gondolkozva meredt a göndörre, majd vállát megvonva igazat adott a fiúnak.

Remus tudta – vagyis inkább csak erősen feltételezte –, hogy Lilyt azért kezdte el ilyen hirtelen érdekelni, hogy James mit csinál, mert várta a randimeghívást. James év elején megfogadta, hogy nem hívja el többször a lányt sehova, nem flörtöl vele, nem csinál semmit – hogy a vörös biztosan ne bánja meg, hogy barátok lettek, sok évnyi civakodás után. Potter csupán a lopott pillantásokról nem mondott le. Ennek következményében viszont tényleg jó barátok lettek – és Lily ráeszmélt, hogy ha James csak még egyszer rákérdezne, kapásból igent mondana. De James ehhez túlzottan féltette újonnan szerzett, törékeny barátságát.

„Lils, hívd el te" – írja még hozzá.

Lily szemei kitágultak, és arca is felvett egy a hajához elég közeli színt.

„Nem akarom!"

Remus látta a kegyes hazugságot – nem randizni nem akart, szimplán csak nem akarta feladni a büszkeségét. Sokat mondó tekintettel pillantott Lilyre, aki csak a fejét ázta.

Visszafordult Binns felé, tudomásul vette, hogy Binns továbbra sem mond semmi olyat, ami izgatni tudná, és könyvet halászott elő táskájából.

Az óra utánra Hagridhoz ígérkeztek teára – mind a négy tekergő, Lily, Marlene, Dorcas és Mary. Mindannyian a félholtak sietős tempójában lépkedtek, és a vadőr is megjegyzést tett nyomottságukra; azt felelték, hogy Binnsszel volt órájuk, Lily pedig teljes beleéléssel mesélte napjuk mennyire borzalmas is volt. Remus pár perc alatt érezte, hogy arcizmai sajognak a nevetéstől. Lily gúnyos elbeszélése az aznapi órájukról Kettleburn professzorral olyan jól sikerült, hogy James sem tudta megállni, hogy ne bámulja csodálattal a lányt.

\- És ha ez még nem lenne elég, Lumpsluck összerakott Rosierrel, amikor pontosan jól tudja, hogy annak a szerencsétlennek csak két agysejtje van, és azon is osztoznak azzal az idióta Lestrange-dzsel!

Újabb nevetés. James csak vigyorogva bámulta Lilyt.

\- Mi van? – fordul hirtelen felé.

James nem gondolta át a szavait, csak miután már kimondta őket döbbent rá, mit is mondott.

\- Édes vagy mérgesen. Meg akkor is mikor nevetsz.

Lily és James szemei egyszerre kerekedtek ki – utóbbi gyorsan szabadkozni kezdett, ahogy eszébe jutott a fogadalma, előbbi pedig látványosan elhatározásra jutott belefojtotta a szót: - Van már terved Roxmortsra, Potter?

\- Én – mi?

\- Nincs – érkezik a segítség Siriustól.


	10. Meglepetés

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus nem éppen a legjobbkor toppan be a szobába...

Remus és Lily megdermedtek, ahogy a szobába léptek. Remus pár órája azzal hagyta ott barátit, hogy mire visszaér a könyvtárból, a ládáik legalább félig legyenek – nem akarta, hogy a láda-pakolás megint az utolsó pillanatra maradjon, és otthon találjon egy inget, ami túl rövid ahhoz is, hogy a két évvel ezelőtti énje beleférjen, vagy seprűkkel ellátott, piros boxereket (még így is hálás volt, hogy nem mézesfalásos volt), estleg Black címerrel ellátott dísztalárt – mindegyik jött már szembe vele a nyáron. 

Nos, a szoba egyik fele teljesen fel volt fordulva, míg a másik gyanúsan rendezett volt. A kupitlan terület Sirius ágyától kezdődött, és ugyan Remus ágya is beletartozott, ő nem mert a tiltott területre lépni. Lily is megállt az ajtóban, de az első sokk után feleszmélt, és Remus ágyára leülve mondott valamit, arról, hogy az ő szobájuk mindig így néz ki, mert Marlene nem képes rendet tartani („Negyedikben beadták Alice-nek, hogy azért alszanak együtt, mert Marlene ágya tele van a ruháival!”). Remus azonban nem volt ilyen pozitív megítéléssel barátiról. A tekergők nagyon gyanúsan viselkedtek; James – fején plüss-szarvakkal – határozottan nem tudta mit csináljon kezeivel, és ugyanazt az inget pakolgatta ide-oda, forogva és magának motyogva; Peter gyanúsan kerülte Remus tekintetét és lehajtott fejjel járt kelt; Sirius pedig Queen pólójával vállán, nyakkendőjével a fején nagyon közel állt a ruhás szekrényéhez, igen megviselt állapotban, csapzott, csillámporos hajjal. Remus felvonta szemöldökét, Sirius viszont elfordult és inkább ládájához ment – James ekkor váltotta a szekrény mellett – ekkor már Lily is kétkedő tekintettel nézett rájuk. 

\- Sirius Orion Black, - kezdte Remus, ijesztően komoly hangon – mi van abban a szekrényben?  
A három tekergő megdermedt. Remus a levegőbe szippantott – az ideges-félős szag mellett most feltűnt neki, hogy a varázslat émelyítő édeskés illata is erősebb, mint máskor. Ez eddig nem tűnt fel neki, vagyis inkább nem tulajdonított neki jelenetőséget, mert a kastélyban az mindig erős volt. 

Mikor nem érkezett válasz, Lily megismételte a kérdést, az ágyról felállva – tudta, hogy ő maga James gyenge pontja, és ezt kihasználva le sem vette a szemeit Potterről. 

\- Rem, ne akadj ki, semmi extra… 

Remus felvonta a szemöldökeit. Lily egy varázslattal kinyitotta a szekrényt, amiből kiözönlött… nos, a szoba második felének tartalma. 

A két újonc döbbenten nézte az áradatot – Remus máskor csodálatosnak tartotta, hogy mágiával hogyan lehet bővíteni – most nem. 

Sirius ruhái mellett (amik magukban képesek lettek volna elborítani a szobát) hullott ki pár mágikus társasjáték; egy, vagy talán két pokróc; egy szoknya (Remusnak csak tippje volt, hogy ki a gazdája, de biztosra nem tudta volna mondani); pár becsomagolt doboz – a papírok sokfélék voltak – rénszarvasos (James ajándékai), csillagos, arany csomagolás (Peter) és pár színes amin kis pingvinek voltak (Remus ezeket még nem látta, de gyanította, hogy Sirius a felelős); könyvek és tinta és pergamenek és még több könyv és... 

\- Rendben, Marlene ehhez képest mégiscsak semmi… 

Remus elvesztette a fonalat. Abbahagyta a leltározást. 

Sirius felkapott egy becsomagolt dobozt, hogy az ne kerüljön a fiú elé, de minden mást úgy hagyott. 

Kérdőn nézett a fiúkra. 

\- Azt hittük, tovább maradtok a könyvtárban – kezdte csalódottan Sirius. Ajkai lefelé konyultak, és szemi bánatos fénnyel néztek fel rá. 

Remust már nem is érdekelte a rendetlenség, csak tűnjön el ez a gyermeki lemondás a három barátja arcáról. 

\- Fel akartuk díszíteni a szobát – mutatta Peter, a kezében tartott gömböket, amikkel aztán a mini-karácsonyfa felé intett, ami a sarokban árválkodott. – Ahogy tetetted első évben, amíg mi hógolyóztunk. 

Remus nem tudta, mit mondjon. Csak mosolyogni tudott. 

\- Remus – szólt közbe Lily – elfelejtettem a mágiatörténet beadandómat. Nem jönnél velem vissza a könyvtárba? Csak pár óra – nézett sokatmondóan fiújára, aki ezekre a szavakra olyan gyorsan kapta fel a fejét, hogy szarvai majdnem leestek. 

\- De, mehetek. Úgy is akartam szerezni egy könyvet rúnaismeretre. 

A csillogásért, amit a három fiú szemében látott, határozottan hajlandó volt még egy kis időt a könyvtárban tölteni. Még akkor is, ha a takarodó miatt a hátsó, eldugott részeken kell majd ülniük, ahol nem voltak székek. Megfogta a kihullott pokrócokat és odadobott két pulcsit Lilynek – utóbbit már saját szekrényéből – és egy hatalmas mosollyal kisietett a szobából.  
\- Add ide, Ágas! 

\- Áú, srácok, ez a lábam volt! 

\- Adj egy díszt, Pete!

\- Ne, ne, ne, Hova teszed te azt? 

\- A helyére, te szerencsétlen… 

Remus mindig is imádta, hogy barátai milyen könnyen megfelejtkeznek róla, hogy az ő hallása mennyivel jobb, és mivel kifejezetten jól szórakozott, ahogy a képet maga elé képzelte, tudta, hogy erre most sem fogja őket emlékeztetni.


	11. James, könyv, könyv, James

\- Ez miez? – ült le James barátnője mellé. A vörös kétkedve nézett rá pár másodpercig, majd először a fiúra, aztán a könyvre mutatott, amit a kezében tartott.

\- James, könyv, könyv, James.

A fiú megforgatta a szemit. – Nem így értettem.

Lily becsukta a regényt és a fiú felé fordult.

\- Jane Austen. Büszkeség és balítélet.

Jamesnek mintha derengeni kezdett volna valami – valószínűleg Remus említhette egyszer.

\- Mi ez a pulcsi? – vált hirtelen témát a lány, felvont szemöldökkel, szórakozott félmosollyal bámulva a ruhát.

Tényleg nem volt semmi. Pár éve, karácsonyra kapta Siriustól – kellős közepén egy, a hátsó lábain álló rénszarvas volt, ami, ha valaki kimondta a jelszót, elkezdett énekelni. Hamisan, a dalokat jellemzően átköltve. De James nem tudta nem imádni – Sirius rengeteg munkát fektetett abba, hogy az átírt szövegek szórakoztatóak legyenek.

\- Blacktől kaptam. Még ötödikben.

\- Hah – jött a válasz.

James, hogy újdonsült barátnője ne higgye őrültebbnek, mint ahogy azt már eddig is tette, inkább megkérdezte, miről szól a könyv.

\- A tizenkilencedik században játszódik. A főszereplő Elizabeth Bennet, aki szórakoztató, kicsit gúnyos, de határozottan jólelkű nő. Van négy testvére; a nővére a kedvence, Jane, ő... kicsit olyan, mint Dorcas, mindig mindenbe a legpozitívabb eshetőséget látja bele. És van három, nos... kevésbé eszes húga (utálom ezt mondani más lányokra, de tényleg nem az eszükért kell őket szeretni): Mary, Lydia és – szemei összeszűkültek, majd kis gondolkodás után hozzátette: - Kitty. Az utóbbi három az anyujukra ütött, és Elizabeth pedig Mr. Bennet kedvence. Lényeg, a lényeg, hogy egy Bingley nevű nagy-valaki költözik a közelbe – és ebből következik, hogy Mrs. Bennet mindenáron hozzá akarja adni valamelyik lányt, és Jane-nel amúgy tényleg egymásba is szeretnek. Aztán van ez a bál, ahol először mindenki meg van ijedve, hogy valami tizenkét nővel fog érkezni Bingley, de aztán csak a húgai jönnek és-

\- Tizenkét húga van?

\- Nem, csak a pletyka szerint tizenkét nővel kellett volna érkeznie, de nem ez lett. Na, szóval jött vele ez a Mr. Darcy nevezetű is, aki tiszta büszke és öntelt és idegesítő és nem is nagyon táncol és Elizabeth megutálja és...

James úgy tíz perc után megérdeklődte, hogy mindezt abból a negyven oldalból tudja-e, amit eddig olvasott – kiderült, hogy a lány sokadjára olvasta a könyvet, és most újrakezdte, mert az írónő egy másik regényét kérte karácsonyra.

\- Lily, – kezdte James, lassan, a csínytevő mosolyával az arcán, - nem érzed ironikusnak, hogy a kedvenc könyvedben a főhősnő egy érzéketlen, arrogáns-

Lily feltételezhetően érezte, hogy James hova akar kilyukadni, mert gyorsan a vállára csapott és megjegyezte: - Szóval, akkor mi is a pulcsi története?


	12. Karácsony előtt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene komoly döntéseket hoz - 1. rész

Marlene egy ideje a lábán dobolt már, fiúját fürkészve, aki előtte ült a földön, az ő egyik lábának dőlve. Sirius nagyon beleélte magát a Dorcasszal folytatott beszélgetésébe. Cuki volt? Igen. Marlene érzett emiatt bármilyen bizsergést? Semmit – még az árnyékát sem annak, amit azok a túlcukrozott romantikus regények írnak. Milyen volt vele lenni? Ugyanolyan, mint azelőtt, mielőtt összejöttek. Annyi különbséggel, hogy most már kellemetlen volt a kviddics öltözőben előtte öltözni. Nagyon gáz valakivel karácsonykor szakítani? Igen.

Felsóhajtott és barátja beszélgetőtársára pillantott – a lány törökülésben ült, haja pár hete lett levágva, és válláig sem ért – hallotta, ahogy Dorcas azt ecseteli mennyire édesek is voltak az aznapi furkászok. Hozzátette, hogy bárcsak annyira jól tudna rajzolni, mint a szőke – Marlene pirulni kezdett. Mindkettő felé fordult és Dorcas megsimította a kanapén behajított és maga alá húzott lábának térdét – Marlene arca most már griffendél-vörös volt.

Elektromosság végigfutott az egész testén és vissza kellett tartani egy vigyort – inkább Siriusra emelte a tekintetét – az boldog volt, de olyan tompaság tükröződött a szemeiből, mint amilyet Marlene feltételezett a saját szemeiből is sütni. Idióta karácsonyi pulcsija csak most tűnt fel neki – ez volt a bizonyíték, amivel igazolta, hogy az nem csak bebeszéli magának az egészet. Marlene felsóhajtott és Dorcas felé pillantott. Gázabb karácsonykor megcsalni valakit? Nem tudta.

Végül is még jó néhány nap volt hátra karácsonyig. Most kéne megtenni, amíg még van egy kis bátorsága – griffendéles kurázs! A nagy francokat – az csak akkor működött, mikor hősies dolgokat kellett csinálni. A fiúdat karácsony elött (karácsonykor) kidobni nem az.

Dorcas – visszacsókolna egyáltalán? Nem valószínű. Gúnyos mosoly ült arcára – ez is fél siker volt a keserű nevetés lent maradt. Ezt eddig számításba sem vette.

Siriusra pillantott. Nem, nem tudja megtenni. Szemeit végigjáratta a társaságon és azok megállapodtak Jamesen. Ő Lilyt figyelte, szemei tele csodálattal – nem folyamatosan, csak mikor el tudott szakadni a Maryvel és Peterrel folytatott beszélgetéstől.

Lily Remusnak magyarázott. Kis ideig figyelte a párost. És ez döntött.

Megkocogtatta Sirius vállát és a portrélyuk felé intett fejével – a Remus arcán látott pillanatnyi keserű csalódottság csak bátorította – ő is így nézhetett Dorcasra, valahányszor ő azzal a hugrabuggos negyedikessel beszélt.

Remus szemébe nézett és bocsánatkérő mosolyt küldött felé – Remus arcából kifutott a vér

Ahogy kiértek Sirius hátát a falnak vetette és magabiztos vigyort villantott a szőke felé. Arisztokratikusan – őrjítően – jóképű? Igen – tiszta kár, hogy Marlene inkább nevezte az esetének az édesen – túlzottan – gyönyörűt.

\- Menő a pulcsid – kezdi, megtartva a kellemes másfél méteres távolságot – a szőke véleménye szerint ez volt az egyetlen kényelmes dolog a helyzetben.

\- Ha szerinted béna, gyere ide és vedd le!

Remus ezt szívesebben teljesítené – gondolta. De nem az ő feladata volt ezt kimondani.

\- Sirius... - torkot köszörült, a folyosót pásztázta, pulóver ujjat tűrt feljebb – bármit, csak ne keljen kimondania, – szerintem te is tudod, hogy nem működünk jól.

Sirius mosolya eltűnt. – Ezt – egy pillanatra összeszorította ajkait, ahogy gondolkozott a helyes szavakon – hogy érted?

\- Reméltem, hogy érteni fogod.

Kínos mosoly. Kérdőn felvont szemöldök. Nehéz sóhaj. Ajak rágcsálás.

\- Griffendéles vagyok – motyogja Marlene. Nagy levegő – Mikor téged csókollak, Dorcast akarom. 

És itt volt kimondta. Nem várta meg a reakciót, csak rohant. Ki a kviddics pályára.

Sirius elmondja nekik? Valószínűleg... Miért volt ilyen hülye, amikor elég lett volna egy szakítani akarok? Mert... na, tessék! Még válaszolni sem tudott!

\- Marls – Sirius félénk-kellemetlen hangja, egy önmagát megkérdőjelező kéz a vállán... – én...

\- Mi?

\- Azért barátok vagyunk még?

Megpördült, és szembe találta magát Siriusszal és a kivert kutya szemeivel.

\- Nem tartasz-

\- A szüleim annak tartanak, szóval...

\- Szóval te nem – nevetett a szőke –, nem is te lennél, Sirius!

Büszke volt magára – napok óta ez volt az első boldog-őszinte nevetés, amit produkálni tudott.

\- Szeretnél róla beszélni? Mármint ne értsd úgy, hogy – na, izé – ah! Szóval nem t'om, hogy kinek beszéltél még róla és... ja.

\- Kösz. Ezt lehet, el tudnám viselni. És... te vagy az egyetlen aki tud róla.

Sirius csak bólintott és Marlene felé tartotta bőrdzsekijét: - Az én pulcsim vastagabb és mielőtt bármit gondolsz, emlékeztetnélek, hogy ilyet már az előtt is csináltam, mielőtt randizni kezdtünk volna.

\- A te pulcsid még menőbb – teszi hozzá később. Marlene kiöltötte a nyelvét.


	13. Karácsony előtt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlene és a szerelem - 2. rész

A két fiatal csak két órával később ment vissza a kastélyba. Marlene határozottan jobb hangulatban. Siriusszal addig szidták egymás pulcsiját, míg a szőke nem bírta tovább – emlékeztette a másikat, hogy a pulcsit tőle kapta. Sirius ezt pirulva fogadta, majd inkább a pulcsi védelmére kelt. Marlene pedig majdnem ledőlt a kviddics lelátóról – úgy nevetett, hogy levegőt sem kapott.

\- Nem is olyan rossz, na! McKinnon, ne nevess! Most nézd meg az a macska ott tök cuki rajta! Nézd meg, még kidob és aztán még ilyen kritikát van szíve megfogalmazni az ajándékaimról!

Marlene ezen a ponton már annyira nevetett, hogy öt percig tartott, amíg Siriust rávilágította, hogy a „macska" valójában egy főállású rénszarvas. Sirius egy darabig elemezte a kérdéses lényt, majd megvonta a vállát és ő is elnevette magát.

\- Imádlak, te hülye.

\- Mégis kidobtál! – húzta fel az orrát, és karjait összefűzve elfordult ex-barátnőjétől.

\- Azért, mert leszbikus vagyok, te szerencsebogár!

Sirius egy pillanatra lefagyott, majd felemelt szemöldökkel a szőkére nézett: - Hogy te – Te engem minek- Minek neveztél te?

Sirius újra nevetni kezdett, Marlene pedig karjára vágott.

\- Egy pillanatra tényleg megijedtem, hogy az ilyeneket elveszítem – jegyezte meg Sirius, komolyabb hangnemre váltva.

\- Ja, én is. Egész Roxfortban nincs senkinek olyan jó ízlésé, mint neked. Kinek lopnám el a ruháit?

\- A te zenéid is hiányoznának.

\- Azt gondoltam.

\- Na, oda nézzenek, gerlicéink visszataláltak! Azt hittük elvesztetek! – kiáltotta James, amikor a páros vacogva, a hidegtől zsibbadó kezekkel és piros orral, visszamászott a klubhelyiségbe.

\- Szétfagytam. Kétszer – jelentette a szőke és készségesen Dorcas mellé húzódott, aki felajánlotta neki a saját pokróca egyik felét.

\- Marls, a kezeid jéghidegek!

\- Igen, édeském, ez a lényeg. Ezért jöttünk be – őszintén remélte, hogy hangja annyira szarkasztikusan hangzott, mint ahogy akarta. Dorcashoz mindig feltűnően finomabban szólt, mint másokhoz.

\- Sirius! Nem neked kellett volna felmelegítened? – érdeklődte meg James. Marlene-nak egyszerre támadt nevethetnékje és fordult fel a gyomra ha csak belegondolt, hogy a fiú mit feltételezett.

\- Azután hogy kidobott? Nekem is van ám büszkeségem!

\- Nem mondod... - érkezik a szőkétől. Sirius kinyújtotta a nyelvét. Válaszul Marlene is ugyanezt tette – még előre is hajolt, hogy hatásosabb (gyerekesebb, ahogy később Lily fogalmazott) legyen.

Persze aztán igyekezett vissza simulni a mellette ülő lányhoz.

Nem úgy tűnt, hogy bárki komolyan vette volna, amit Sirius mondott. Meg kéne ismételni? Igen – de az kínos lenne. Egy szót sem szólt. Dorcas vállára hajtotta a fejét, aki édes mosolyt küldött felé, majd folytatta a társalgást Lilyvel és Remusszal. Sirius ugyanúgy a lábához ült vissza, és kis idő múltán ő is közbe-közbe szólt. Marlene csak élvezte, ahogy Dorcas egyik keze a combján pihen; ahogy hosszú, sötét ujjak a kezét melengetik; ahogy a mézes-rózsás illat, ami mindig körbelengte a mellette ülőt, most az orrába kúszik. Sirius néha sokatmondó tekintettel nézett rá – néha (sokszor) egy felvont szemöldök kíséretében. Ő ilyenkor a szemeit forgatta, a nyelvét öntötte, vagy úgy tett mintha észre sem venné.

Mikor Lily és Remus valami varázslatról kezdtek beszélni Dorcasnak, amit pár napja találtak, Marlene és Sirius gyorsan elvesztette az érdeklődését – James ezt kihasználta és azt kezdte ecsetelni, hogy a jelenlegi elsősök közül kiket tart megfelelőnek a jövő évi csapatba. Marlene hálás volt a témáért – ehhez végre volt értelmes megjegyzése is.

Már nagyon régen csak ők voltak lent, és a kis csapatuk több tagja is kezdett a hálók felé kacsingatni. Dorcas még nem tűnt fáradtnak. Marlene észrevette, hogy annak ellenére, hogy a lány kijelentette, hogy melege van és levette a pulcsiját (bordó, apró hóemberekkel az alján – erre emlékezett, anélkül hogy különösen megfigyelte volna), még mindig mellette volt a napsárga pokróc alatt és kezei még mindig kanyargó mintákat rajzoltak az ő combjára. Marlene pedig mindettől libabőrös volt.

Kis csapatuk a lépcsők fele kezdett szivárogni; Alice, Frank, Peter, Mary és Lily volt az első hullám, aztán James is ásítozott és Remus is alig tudta már tartani a fejét – Sirius látszólag jól bírta, de ő is felment Jamesszel. Ketten maradtak – Dorcas már egyszer megindult, de Marlene a csuklójánál fogva húzta vissza, kérve, hogy maradjon, mert beszélni akar vele valamiről, ha mindenki elment.

\- Szóval?

Dorcas elnyomott egy ásítást. Kezei még mindig Marlene-t simogatták.

Marlene úgy döntött, hogy ha aznap este már bevált a griffendéles lelkülethez hű in medias res tálalás, akkor még egyszer be fog. Legalábbis őszintén remélte.

\- Megcsókolhatlak?

Dorcas szemei kitágultak, ajkai elnyíltak és még kezei is megálltak. Marlene tudta, hogy valamit mondania kéne, mentenie magát, de nem tudta rákényszeríteni magát. Dorcas meg fogja utálni? Biztosn. Egy életre. Elmondja majd másoknak? Marlene nem tudta, hogy a lány jó szíve meddig terjed. Lehet, hogy idáig már nem.

Dorcas felocsúdott döbbenetéből és...

\- Igen.

Most Marlene szemi kerekedtek el. - Mi? – préselte ki magából.

\- Igen, Marls, megcsókolhatsz.

Marlene érezte, hogy Dorcas újra a combját simogatja és a maradék bátorságát összekaparva Dorcas arcát kezeibe fogta – a szemeibe nézett; biztató, pimasz és... csínytevő csillogás. Az ajkaira nézett – sötét, telt ajkak, magabiztos mosolyra húzódva. Ajkaik először csak súrolták egymást, aztán Marlene nem is tudta mi történt – emlékezett az egész testére kiterjedő bizsergésre, a kuncogásra, arra, hogy hogyan lett a pusziból igazi csók, az érzésre, hogy Dorcas másik keze a tarkójára siklik, a mosolyra a lány arcán, amikor a csókot megszakítva az orrát, az arcát, a homlokát, az állát, majd megint a száját puszilta.

\- Azt hittem, Sirius csak viccel – suttogta a fekete hajú.

\- Szakítok azzal a szerencsebogárral, mert beléd vagyok zúgva, erre te meg róla akarsz beszélni! Nem lehetsz ilyen- ilyen...

A játékos feddésre Dorcas először felnevetett – majd hirtelen teljesen komollyá vált az arca. Tényleg kimondta? Nagyon úgy tűnt.

\- Hogy mi vagy, Marlene McKinnon?

\- Leszbikus.

\- És ki miatt is? – hajol közelebb – Marlene belátása szerint igazságtalanul közel – tudta, hogy milyen hatással van az agyára (Azt a maradék két agysejtemet zavarod a munkában, ami Képes Lily nélkül működni!! – magyarázta később)

\- Nem tudom – sóhajtott, majd az égre emelte a tekintetét, és becsmérlően hozzátette: - De szívesen elbeszélgetnék vele...

Dorcas felnevetett – Nem tudom, te hogy vagy vele, de szerintem jól döntött.

Marlene a vigyorgó lányra nézett, aki csillogó szemekkel nézett rá vissza.

\- Téged csókoltalak meg először – jelentette ki Dorcas.


	14. Korcsolya, avagy James és a vele született tehetség a baj okozására

Lily nevetve nézte barátai szerencsétlenkedését a jégen. Marlene épp Sirius figyelmetlen botlásának esett áldozatul, Dorcas és Mary két oldalról segítettek Peternek (aki a vörös elképzeléseivel ellentétben nagyon gyorsan tanult) mögöttük kicsivel lemaradva érkezett James és Remus. Utóbbi ugyan nem lesz soha műkorcsolya-bajnok, de határozottan elboldogult. És James...

James esett, kelt, már minden ruhája csurom víz volt, és valahol elhagyta kesztyűjének egyik felét. A botladozó haladás, amit Potter korcsolyázásnak nevezett, az egész társaságukra jókedvet varázsolt. Lily mellett egy kipirult szőke lány állt meg. Pulcsijának jobb oldala teljesen el volt ázva és ezért nagyon csúnya pillantást küldött Sirius felé, aki felzárkózott barátai mellett. A trió minden tagja fontos szerepet töltött be, ami a jó kedélyt illeti: James esett, kelt és mindeközben idiótán vigyorgott; Remus néhol segítette a fiút, néhol a szemét forgatva tett szarkasztikus megjegyzéseket tett; Sirius pedig sajátos módján volt hasznos – elvonta a figyelmet James berázásáról, ahogy minden őket bámulóra rákacsintott, vagy ő maga is James után esett, ha a problémát már nem lehetett máshogy orvosolni.

\- Ez az utolsó karácsonyunk diákokként – jegyezte meg kis idő után. Marlene, aki még mindig a barátaikat, figyelte felé fordította a fejét.

\- Hah – válaszolt a szőke.

\- Örülök, hogy kiszöktünk.

Marlene válasza egy elismerő pillantás volt, aztán hozzátette: - Ilyet sem hallottam még tőled, Lily Evans. James mellett határozottan fejlődsz.

\- Jaj, hagyj már! – a vállánál fogva meglökte a nevető szőkét.

\- Tényleg jók vagytok együtt. De ígérd meg, hogy ti nem avanzsáltok hirtelen olyan párrá, mint Alice és Frank. Nem bírnánk ki.

\- Sosem dörgölném az orrotok alá, hogy nekünk mennyivel többet lehet – biztató mosolyt küldött a másik felé, és megsimította a vállát. Marlene visszamosolygott, őszinte hálával a szemében.

\- Kösz.

Hezitált, nem tudta eldönteni kimondja-e, hogy mi jutott még eszébe.

\- Hm?

\- Szeretem Alice-t, az egyik legjobb barátnőm, de... néha tényleg elfelejti, hogy mennyivel egyszerűbb a helyzete, mint nekem. Nem akar ártani, sosem akarna senkinek, de piszok rosszul esik nézni, ahogy Frankkel nyalják-falják egymást, mi meg örülünk, hogy a lányoknál elfogadott, hogy kezén fogva menjenek – néha – , meg ölelkezezzenek, meg... hát minden ilyen izé. Remusnak és Siriusnak még rosszabb – beszéltem vele erről – Siriusszal, vagy na, úgyis érted – és akármennyire is igyekszik semlegesnek tűnni...

\- Bármit megtennék, hogy ne kelljen így éreznetek. – Lily bűntudatot érzett, amiért nem tehetett semmit – Marlene és Sirius egy szó nélkül megvédték, mikor a származásáról volt szó; Remus és Sirius akármit elmondtak neki, amit nem értett a varázslótársadalommal kapcsolatban; Dorcas és Remus annyiszor vigasztalta az éjszaka közepén, Dorcas és Marlene annyiszor küldték el Pitont, mikor ő már túl gyenge volt, hogy kiálljon maga mellett, Marlene és Dorcas és Sirius és Remus annyiszor...

\- Tudom. De nem tehetsz semmit.

\- Megkérjem esetleg Alice –

\- Ne, hagyd! Nincs rá semmi szükség, hogy ő se érezze jól magát – mély levegőt vett, aztán Lilyt a jégre húzva hozzátette: - Túl komoly a téma, ahhoz képest, hogy szórakozni jöttünk.

Lily és Marlene csatlakoztak az átformálódott Sirius-James-Remus-Dorcas-Mary csapathoz, váltva a fájó lábakra panaszkodó Petert.

\- Ahhoz képest szerintem jól bírta, hogy te két körrel ezelőtt kilapítottad, Potter – vetette oda fiújának. Az eset nagyon nagy fájdalom küszöbről tanúskodott, a szőke fiú részéről.

\- Mit lapítottam ki? Talán az én hibám, hogy éppen rosszkor volt rossz helyen? – háborodott fel James.

\- A szemeid voltak rossz helyen, Potter! – vetette oda Marlene.

\- Ja, Ágas, szerencsétlen Féregfark mehet Madame Pomfrey-hoz, mert te két percnél tovább nem tudod levenni a szemeid Evansról! – Lily elvörösödött, szőke barátnője pedig pacsira tartotta a kezét – Sirius belecsapott Marlene tenyerébe, James pedig kapásból ütötte mindkettő vállát.

James eleve nem volt a legerősebb láncszem, ha a jégen való talpon maradásról volt szó, és most mind a figyelmét, mind az egyensúlyát elveszítette. Hatalmasat borult előre, Dorcason landolva, Maryt is magára rántva a folyamat során. Dorcas legalulról valami nyöszörgésszerű hangot hallatott.

\- Szállj már le róla, te szerencsecsomag! – kiáltott a fiúra Marlene – Egyébként is mi a jó griffendél szakállát csinálsz!

A lány először felsegítette a nem kicsit sokkos Maryt, akit ezután Lily gondjaira bízott, aztán James felvakarását a kuncogó Remusra és hangosan, könnyekkel nevető – röhögő – Siriusra bízta. Marlene felhúzta Dorcast, és a rengeteg körülöttük álló embert figyelmen kívül hagyva hátulról átkarolta őt, és gyilkos pillantásokat küldött James felé, arról morogva, hogy az ilyesmi csakis neki – és kizárólag neki – engedélyezett. Lily csak nevetett, és szemit forgatva puszit nyomott arra pontra barátja fején, ahol amaz állítása szerint azt beütötte.

\- Jól van! – hangzik fel Remus prefektusi hangja – Szerintem ennyi bővel elég lesz mára, így is csoda, hogy törések nélkül megúsztuk.

Dorcas sokatmondóan nézett rá, és már nyitotta a száját, amikor Peter, aki mellé idő közben odaértek felkiáltott: - Törések nélkül? – szeméből sértettség sugárzott és fájdalom.

Remus a fiú lábára pillantott, majd Dorcas érdekesen álló csuklójára, majd végül a sokkos Maryre, akit látszólag mentálisan sikerült eltörni, a hirtelen események közben, majd kijelentette: - Kevés sérüléssel megúsztuk! Fantasztikus, akkor vissza a Roxfortba és ha Madame Pomfrey kérdezi mi történt, mindenki elmondja neki, hogy James a tettes!

\- Hé!

\- Miért, akkor szerinted ki az Potter? Nézd meg, szegény Maryt úgy eltörted, ahogy van! – veti közbe Marlene.

Lily egy ideig még tanulmányozta James homlokát, aztán ünnepélyesen kijelentette, hogy fiúja agya nem lehet sérültebb, mint amilyen eddig is volt. James ugyan a kijelentésen megsértődött, de mivel sok irányból érkeztek felé nagyon csúnya pillantások, egy szót sem szólt.


	15. Csomaolópapír

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tekergők és az a bizonyos ajándékcsomagolás...

Sirius Orion Black egy nagy halom színes papír, cellux-darabok és masnik között ült a szobájuk padlóján. James Fleamont Potter hasonló körülmények között fetrengett, Peter Petigrew pedig kezében mézeskalácsokkal teli tálcával lépkedett a kuplerájban. Marlene McKinnon hasonló, de nem ennyire drasztikus látványra számított.

\- Itt meg –

\- Nincs itt Remus – világosította fel James. – Általában ő oldja meg, hogy... szóval, hogy ne így nézzen ki a szoba. – A másik kettő egyetértően bólogatott, és Marlene-nak minden akaraterejére szüksége volt, hogy ne forduljon meg azon nyomban. Mély levegőt vett, megkérdezte hány ajándékot csomagoltak be eddig, és törökülésben leült Sirius mellé. Végigpillantott a szobán, csak hogy realizálja, a helyzet még rosszabb, mint ahogy azt ő eredetileg elképzelte – az ágyakat is csomagolópapír borította, és néhol a falra fecnik és masnik voltak felragadva. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt, hogy fogják rendbe tenni, de ez már nem az ő baja volt.

\- Nálam kész van három, Siriusnál egyharmad, James... James te mit csináltál két óra alatt?

James felmutatott egy ötszögre emlékeztető valamit, amit kétféle csomagolópapír borított, színes ragasztószalaggal több helyen is át volt kötve, és egy zöld-arany masni lógott róla csüggedten. Marlene-nak elállt a szava. Mikor aztán túljutott a sokkon, szemügyre vette Peter kicsit bénácska, de gondos csomagolását (Marlene sem tudott jobbat produkálni, így egy rossz szava nem lehetett a fiúra), aztán Sirius harmad-kész termékét – Jameshez viszonyítva mesterművet alkotott.

\- Rendben – nyújtottá el az utolsó betűt – Sirius, neked mondom, hogy mit csinálj, Pete, te megoldod egyedül is, és James... szerintem inkább ne érj hozzá semmihez, az lesz a legjobb.


	16. Bál helyett

Marlene kifejezetten büszke volt magára; Lily és Alice beleegyezett, hogy legközelebb csak másnap reggel találjanak vissza a szobába, Mary délelőtt lefoglalta Dorcast, hogy ő véletlen se lépjen a lányok hálójába, az eleve karácsonyi giccsben úszó szobájukban most csak elvarázsolt égősorok világítottak, a zenelejátszót elkérte Remustól, az összes karácsonyi zenével együtt, amit csak a fiú talált, szerzett rózsaszín tulipánt az üvegházból – professzorukat James köpenye alatt kijátszva – és a manókkal Dorcas kedvenc édességeit készíttette...

Szóval tényleg mindent eltervezett, hogy Dorcast kárpótolja, hogy a bál során csupán pár lopott érintés jutott nekik – ahogy egyre nagyobbak lettek, társaságuk úgy lett egyre ismertebb és keresettebb, így lehetetlen volt a karácsonyi bál során kettesben maradniuk. Legjobb esélyük akkor volt beszélgetni, mikor mosdóba mentek, de egy hollóhátas lány hozzájuk csapódott. Pedig Marlene egész este másra sem vágyott, mint hogy szerelmével táncoljon, hogy nézze, ahogy fehér-arany ruhájában forog és nevet és forog és... csak egyszerűen jól érezze magát vele. Na, ezzel az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy a varázslótársadalom még annyira sem volt elfogadó, mint a muglik. Marlene már attól gyűlölt minden varázslót, hogy erre gondolt.

Ugyan nem vállalta be még egyszer azt a ruhát, amit a bálon viselt, elegánsan öltözött, ugyanazt a rúzst viselte, és Alice-nak is engedélyezte, hogy az egész arcát beborítsa azzal a száz meg egy kenceficével, amivel aznap is tette. Lesimította a Siriustól – pár éve – kölcsönvett zakóján lévő nemlétező gyűrődéseket és még párszor átvizsgálta a szobát – minden a helyén volt.

Lépteket hallott, és Dorcas értetlen hangját, hogy hirtelen miért is kell neki a hálóba menni. A lány értetlenül betoppant, aztán kikerekedett szemekkel, elnyílt ajkakkal lefagyott az ajtóban – Mary becsukta azt mögötte – hangok alapján be is zárta – és Marlene rávigyorgott a lányra.

\- Hát ez? – ocsúdott fel amaz. Szemei körbejártak az egész szobán, majd megjegyezte, hogy erre nem számított – Az ott – azt jól látom, hogy az ott muffin?

\- Igen, kicsim, muffin... elég lett volna csak azt hoznom – motyogta az orra alatt. Dorcas felkapta a fejét és meleg mosollyal az arcán Marlene-hoz lépett. Szorosan átölelte, és nagyon sokáig el sem engedte – Minden tettszik. Nem csak a süti – suttogta a szőke bőrére. – A ruhád különösen. Még talán jobb is, mint a bálon.

\- Az jó – suttogja válaszul, barátnője hátát simogatva – mert van zene is. És ha tetszik, ha nem táncolnod kell velem, mert megígérted, hogy fogsz.

\- Ezret is. Ezerszer is táncolok veled, Marls.

\- Az jó. Mert Remusnak piszok sokéig kellett könyörögnöm, hogy a zenét is biztosítsam.

\- Megígérem, hogy megfizetem – lágy puszi Marlene arcára, cirógatás a tarkóján. – Azok után, hogy ennyi édességet idehoztál kénytelen vagyok, nem? – kuncogott bele a nyakába. Fejét felemelte, tekintetét Marlene-éba fúrta. Marlene újra rádöbbent, hogy a lány csokibarna szemeiben milyen könnyű elveszni. A gyér, meleg világítás miatt a lány szemei csak még mélyebb, élénkebbnek tűntek mint máskor. Akarata két táborra oszlott – az egyik erőlködött, hogy maradjanak így örökre, a világmindenség végéig, a másik tábor pedig akaratosan hangoztatta, hogy az ajkaira is időt kéne szakítani. Marlene helyett Dorcas döntött, aki megszakította a szemkontaktust, tekintete pedig a szőke szája felé irányult – Marlene engedélyezett pár másodpercet magának, amíg a halvány, szájfényezett ajkakat elemezte. Szemeit félig lecsukva, először csak súrolta szerelme ajkait – játszva egy kicsit a lánnyal, ízlelgetve a mézes szájfényt és csak élvezve az ölelést.

Mielőtt engedélyezte volna magának, hogy belemelegedjen a csókba, elhúzódott az értetlen-csalódottan néző szerelmétől és bekapcsolta a lejátszót – kis recsegés és egy ügyes hangszigetelő varázslat után felhangzott a nyálas, giccses, karácsonyi zene. Dorcas hitetlenül nézett egy pillanatig, majd elnevette magát.

\- Ez meg mi?

Jogos volt a kérdés, Marlene-ban is felmerült, hogy nemsokára cukorkákat és piros gömböket fog hányni, de csak egy csúnya pillantást küldött a másik felé, mielőtt újra a derekára csúsztatta a kezét és puszit hintett az ajkaira – Nem mindegy az neked? – kérdezte, és puszit nyomott a lány orrára is.

\- Nem.

\- Akkor majd gondoskodom róla, hogy ne érdekeljen – megcsókolta és csak csókolta és puszilta az arcát és a nyakát és szeretleket suttogott a fülébe és megint csókolta és a homlokát puszilta – a zene közben váltott párszor, de Dorcasnak nem volt elég levegő a tüdejében, hogy bármelyikre is megjegyzést tehessen – ó, gondolta Marlene, pedig itt aztán van giccs!

\- És ez a szám hogy tettszik? – kérdezte pár percen után.

\- Azt ne mond, hogy ezért hagytad abba, amit elkezdtél! – érkezett a türelmetlen válasz. Marlene elnevette magát és újabb puszit hintett Dorcas állkapcsára. Érezte, hogy Dorcas szája elégedett mosolyra húzódik. Marlene nem tudott nem nevetni, és megjegyezni ezt, aki erre gúnyos mosolyt villantott – Szeretnéd hallani a véleményem a zenéről? Borzasztóan nyálas, és ha nem kompenzálsz most azonnal, itt hagylak.

Marlene tovább nevetett, barátnőjét még közelebb húzta és puszit nyomott a homlokára.


	17. Hajnali négy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus túl korán ébredt.

Remus szórakozottan játszott Sirius egyik tincsével. Odakint zuhogott a hó, a szél süvített és a klubhelyiséget sem melegítette fel a kandalló tüze. Hajnali négy volt. Sirius álmosan pislogott. Remus maga sem tudta miért, de hajnalban ébredt – ő, aki ha tehette délig aludt – és nem bírta sokáig, ki kellett mozdulni a vastag takarók és Sirus ölelésének melegéből – imádta ezeket, de a teste most visított a Roxfort falainak hűvösségért – még zokniját is lehúzta, pedig a kövek télen tényleg jéghidegek voltak. A sötét égre nézett – már nem teljesen éjszakai volt a sötétség, egyre inkább kezdett hasonlítani a hajnalokéhoz, de a hóvihar nem segített sokat. Siriust valószínűleg az ébresztette fel, hogy kedvese eltűnt mellőle – a fiú ugyanis pár perc múlva lecsoszogott a lépcsőn, fáradt-ügyetlen léptekkel és hümmögve kérdezte, mi Remus indoka, hogy ezen az embertelen órán ébren legyen.

\- Nem tudom – felelte. Sirius vállat vont, és lefeküdt mellé a kanapéra, fejét az ölébe hajtva – Remus ujjait a puha, éjfekete tincsek közé vezette és birizgálni kezdte őket. Sirius álmos hangon megjegyzést tett, miszerint a hó nem fog egyhamar elállni, Remus pedig egyetértve hozzátette, hogy akkora lesz a hó, hogy a fiúk akár napokig – hetekig, hónapokig – hajigálhatják egymást. Sirius elengedett egy bágyadt mosolyt felé és belesimult Remus érintésébe. Remus jó ideig csak meredt maga elé, ki az ablakon, a zavaros látványra, és hagyta a gondolatainak, hogy kuszán cikázzanak.

\- Remus – motyogta Sirius, inkább álmában, mint ébren – szerintem annyira fog neked tetszeni az ajándékod, hogy...

\- Hogy mi? – mosolygott. Aztán felnevetett – kedvese elaludt a mondat közepén. Az órára pillantott – háromnegyed öt – és felsóhajtott. Az nem lenne szerencsés, ha bárki itt találná őket. Kicsúszott Sirius feje alól, és felemelte a fiút. A téli flanelpizsamájában, és a Mrs. Pottertől kapott pulcsiban nagyon is édes-szórakoztató látványt keltett, ahogy Remus karjaiban szuszogott. Hitetlenségről árulkodó arccal, fejrázós nevetéssel felvitte a fiút a szobájukba, lefektette őt a saját ágyára és betakarta. Puszit hintett az arcára, aztán a homlokára, aztán úgy döntött, hogy még egy kis nyugis pihenést engedélyez magának, és bemászott a fiú mellé.

Pár órával később arra ébredt, ahogy az ő alvása érdekében Sirius Jamest csitítgatja – üti, parancsol neki és kéri tőle egyszerre, hogy legyen már szíves csendben maradni – Peter pedig értetlenkedve forog és kérdezősködik, hogy mi a lárma témája – semmi, de ha így esik, nem kell menniük gyógynövénytanara.


	18. Szépfiú

\- Mit csinálsz? – huppant le Remus mellé Lily, a klubhelyiség kényelmes, skarlátvörös kanapéjára.

\- Száradok - felelte a fiú. James jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy mindhárom barátját nyakon borítsa egy nagy adag hóval. Peter a fürdőbe ment, Sirius biztosította, hogy James karmája kiegyenlítődjön, Remus pedig átöltözött és kócos-vizes hajjal a kandalló mellett keresett menedéket.

\- Azon kívül?

Remus felemelte a könyvet, Lily pedig megforgatta a szemét – És az mi?

Remus, jó tekergőhöz híven megkopogtatta a könyv borítóját. – Ezen csak az áll, hogy válogatott ógörög történetek – akadékoskodott. Remust elkáromkodta magát. Ezt el is felejtette. – Orpheus történetét.

Lily összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy gondolkodott, hátha valami megcsillan, az agya egy eldugott zugában, te a csalódás, ami kirajzolódott az enyhén szeplős arcra arról árulkodott, hogy nem jutott eszébe.

\- Akinek a szerelmét megmarta egy kígyó, és lement érte az alvilágba, de hátrafordult. – magyarázta a fiú. Lily arcán megjelent a jól ismert á, igen és már nyitotta a száját.

\- Ú, – vágta le magát mellé Sirius, még mindig vizes hajjal, viszont új ruhákban – Remus pulcsijában. Régebben ezért megfeddte volna, de most csak vállat vont – James ruháit is folyton ellopta, senkinek nem volt gyanús, hogy Remusét is. – Miről van szó?

\- Olyan dolgokról, Black, aminek a megértéséhez háromnál több agysejtre van szükség – hívd ide a másik kettőt, és akkor talán menni fog.

\- Ha lassan mondom – fűzte tovább Remus – kihagyhatatlan magas labda volt, még akkor is, ha Sirius egy kitett kiskutya tekintetével nézett rá. – Jaj, ne nézz így, tudod hogy Lily így mutatja ki a szeretetét...

\- Ha már témánál vagyunk – pattant fel Sirius – elmondom Jamesnek, hogy látni szeretnéd őt, Evans. – Azzal Remus iszonyat csúnya karácsonyi pulcsijában kimászott a portrélyukon.

\- Tudod, hogy mi szomorú? – fordul Remus felé Lily – Hogy még abban a borzadályban is utána fordulnak.

Remus felhorkantott és mindketten elnevették magukat – Sirius akármit viselhetne, és még akkor is kétszer megnéznék. Remus tudta, hogy ez a természetes szépség lényege. Azt viszont nem tudta, hogy ő hogy szerzett magának ilyen fiút.


	19. Levél

Dorcas nagy levegőt vett, és a bagoly lábára kötötte a levelet. Marlene bátorítóan mosolygott a lányra, akinek göndör tincsei – már amennyi kilátszott belőlük a kötött sapka alól – ezerfelé álltak a folyamatosan fújó széltől, és nem is lehetett volna édesebb, ahogy a hidegtől fagyott-ügyetlen kezekkel igyekezett szoros masnit kötni. Marlene idegességében ajkára harapott – a levélben az állt, hogy szeretné, ha a barátai náluk töltenék a téliszünet második felét, és az érkezésük napján, be szeretné mutatni az illetőt, akivel már egy ideje randiik – akiről úgy érzi, belefér a „Nagy Ő" kategóriába. Marlene – miután elolvadt a gondolattól, hogy Dorcas így nevezte meg őt – rettegni kezdett. Dorcas azt mondta, hogy amit eddig megfigyelt, anyja szerette tagadni, hogy meleg emberek léteznek.

\- És az öcséd?

\- És apád?

\- Lehet. Nem tudom. Lils, én értékelem a pozitivitásod, de nem akarom beleélni magam, mert nem tudhatom, hogy mi lesz a reakciójuk. Anya... tényleg fogalmam sincs, hogy mi a véleménye.

Dorcas remegő kézzel elengedte a baglyot és a levegőt hosszan kifújva, félénken a sápadt Marlene-ra nézett. –Na?

\- Ügyes vagy – erőltetett egy mosolyt az arcára. – Menjünk vissza a kastélyba. Nagyon hideg van.

Dorcas csak bólintott és a kezét nyújtotta – nem volt senki kint ilyen időben.

A szobába visszaérve a földön körömlakkot válogató Mary és Lily képe fogadta őket. Alice az ajtó nyitódásának, majd csukódásának hangjára kijött a fürdőből, kezét rázva, a szárítás egy formájaként.

\- Elküldtem.

Pár másodpercnyi néma csönd, büszke bátorító mosolyok és biztosító „nem lesz semmi baj"-ok után lekuporodtak a kis körhöz. Sokáig nem kellett témaváltásért könyörögnie egyiküknek sem, Mary legújabb kedvenc témája jött fel – hogy ő mennyire ki nem állhatja a szobatársait. - Azóta már befoglalta Marlene egykori ágyát, aki így Dorcaséba kényszerült, annyira.

Marlene Dorcas ölébe hajtotta a fejét, és onnan figyelte, ahogy szerelme kiválasztja a halvány rózsaszín lakkot. Mire felrázta azt és kifestette két ujját, már Alice volt a terítéken, aki Lumpsluck esszéjét szidta.

\- Milyen? – tartotta Marlene elé a frissen lakkozott körmét szerelme.

\- Szép. Illeni fog a lila pulcsidhoz.

\- Nem túl télies – jegyezte meg Mary. – De jól illik hozzád.

\- Majd karácsonykor lesz télies körmöm – ha addigra nem raknak ki.

\- Miért raknának? – ült fel hirtelen Marlene. Arról volt szó, hogy csak karácsony után mennek.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy még az érkezésetek előtt tálalnám. Hogy hozzászokjanak a gondolathoz, mire jöttök.

\- Biztos vagy? Nem veszélyes ez? Édes, tudom, hogy a szüleid, de mégis...

\- Marls. Tudom, hogy az apámat meg tudom győzni. De nem akarom mély vízbe dobni őket...

\- Már azzal is a tóba dobod őket, ha felveted nekik, hogy meleg vagy! Tudni akarom, hogy biztonságban vagy. Ha... nem tudjuk, hogyan fognak reagálni és –

\- Marls, kicsim, nézz rám! Nem lesz semmi baj. A legnagyobb baj, ami történhet, az az, hogy nem lesznek boldogok.

Marlene nyitotta a száját, de Lily átvette a sót és Dorcas hálás pillantást küldött felé, miközben barátnőjéhez simult. – Nem lesz semmi. Semmi, semmi baj a világon.

Marlene iszonyúan akart neki hinni, de egész nap azon járt a feje, hogy az eddigi ismeretei alapján, mi lesz a hatás a Meadows-családnál. Fogalma sem volt – ez volt az egészben a legijesztőbb.

\- Min agyalsz? – bújt be mellé Dorcas. Ma ő zárta a sort a fürdőben és ő is oltotta a gyertyákat. Mikor nem érkezett válasz sóhajtott, és Marlene érezte, ahogy a karjai köré fonódnak. A nyakába fúrt arccal folytatta: - Marls, nem akarom, hogy ezen gondolkozz. Elküldtem a levelet, és karácsonykor elmondom nekik. És el fogják fogadni.

\- Akkor is féltelek.

\- De nem kell.

\- De akkor is.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott.

\- Dorcas – szólalt meg pár perccel később, elhatározva, hogy úgy tesz, mint aki nem retteg minden porcikájában.

\- Hm?

\- Te komolyan a „Nagy Ő"-nek neveztél? – arcán széles mosoly ült. Érezte, hogy Dorcas arcába vér tódul és hallotta a takaró susogását is, ahogy a lány kényelmetlenül mozgolódott.

\- Őszintén reméltem, hogy nagy aggodalmadban arról megfelejtkeztél – vallotta be, arcát most még inkább barátnője nyakába temetve.

Marlene nyelvére harapott, aztán ajkára, de végül elnevette magát.

\- HÉ! Ne nevess! Az előbb még iszonyatosan féltettél!


	20. Mit szeretnél karácsonyra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius és a hirtelen kérdések.

Remus egy jó ideje abban a hitben volt, hogy kedvese elaludt – Sirius egy fél órája csöndben volt – ez pedig olyasmi volt, amit ő nem gyakran csinál.

Sirius az oldalához préselődve feküdt, arcát Remus nyakába fúrta és egyenletesen szuszogott. Mintha csak meghallotta volna a fiú gondolatait felpattant – Mit szeretnél karácsonyra? – kérdezte, izgatottan kedvese derekára ülve. Remusból kifakadt egy fájdalmas nyögés, ahogy Sirius elegánsan a bordái közé könyökölt a mozdulatsor közepette.

\- Új tüdőt...

\- Komoly vagyok.

\- Én meg Rem –

\- Lupin, fejezd be a mondatot, és ex-barátot kapsz!

A fiú hitetlenül nevetett, a felé irányuló csúnya-rosszalló pillantások és nem viccesek közepette. – Igenis vicces. Sirius, ha azzal akarsz fenyegetni, hogy kidobsz, talán próbáld meg nem a csípőmön – vagy, ha megengeded, hogy még messzebb menjek, nem az én ágyamban – nevetett tovább. Sirius durcás képet vágott, és elhúzódott az arca felé közeledő kéz elől, de az egész nagyon nevetségesen festett Remus szemszögéből, aki mindeközben másik kezével a fiút tartotta magán, háta alján lévő kézzel.

\- Már nem is érdekel, mit akarsz! – húzta fel az orrát. Remus tovább nevetett, de nagyujjával simogatni kezdte a fiú csípőjét.

\- Ó, tényleg? – felhúzta a szemöldökét és igyekezett elfojtani mosolyát, az ajkai összepréseléséve.

\- Tényleg. Én a helyedben abban reménykednék, hogy – hogy legyen barátod karácsonykor, nem hogy ajándékban!

\- Hadd tegyem jóvá bűneim, ebben az estben. – a fiú arcáért nyúlt, aki most nem hárított és lehúzta magához. Puszit nyomott a szájára, majd annak sarkára, aztán az állára, aztán megint a szájára – a sormintát jó ideiig folytatta, mielőtt ténylegesen megcsókolta volna.

\- És te mit szeretnél? – kérdezte két csók között, ahogy Sirius a homlokára hajtott fejjel levegőért kapkodott – ő személy szerint még bírta volna levegővel, ezt pedig a farkaslét számlájára írt.

\- Téh-ged – érkezett a válasz.

\- Karácsonyra, Sirius – puszi az arcra.

-Oda is.

Remus csak nevetett, újabb és újabb puszikat nyomva kedvese arcára. – Rajtam kívül?

\- A pulcsid – a lihegése kezdett alábbhagyni, és tekintete már Remus ajkán volt. Ő pedig csak még jobban nevetett. – Ez kész – jelentette ki. – Sirius, néha tényleg borzasztó vagy...

\- Nem vagyok! Te inkább másra használd a szád, mert a beszólásaid nem segítenek a helyzeteden.

Remus sokatmondó pillantást küldött felé, de hallgatott Siriusra.


	21. Egy szót se!

\- Hajrá, hajrá, hajrá Sirius – motyogta maga elé Remus. Minden egyes kifújt levegő látszott a hidegben, kezei feltehetőleg pirosok és határozottan fagyottak voltak a kesztyű alatt, fülei pedig már fájtak, a sok zajtól és hidegtől. De Sirius minden egyes alkalommal ugyanannyira örült a jelenlétének, mint az előző alkalommal és ezt nem cserélt volna semmire. Mindemellett Sirius iszonyúan jól nézett ki, a széltől piros arccal, kviddicstalárban, kócos, szétcsúszott konttyal. Kedvese éppen a gurkó felé viharzott – amit egy hollóhátas fiú küldött Wood felé. Marlene éppen Jamest mentette meg, a biztos karvesztéstől, a pálya másik felén, így Sirius maradt az egyetlen terelő, aki megvédhette a hajtójukat a kvaff elejtésétől – és pár csont elvesztésétől.

\- Sirius Black csak úgy suhan a gurkó felé, de vajon beéri? – hallotta meg a kommentátor hangját. – Ha Charles bedobja azt a kvaffot, a griffendél nyer – még akkor is, ha James nem lesz képes levenni a szemét Evansról! De komolyan, Potter, minden griffendéles értékelné, ha észrevennéd hol vagy! – McGalagony halgatása még többet elárult, mint a lány szavai. A hatás nem maradt el – Lily pirult és bosszankodott egy sort, James pedig megrázta a fejét és gyorsan körbenézett a pályán.

Mindeközben Remus azt figyelte, ahogy Sirius egyre és egyre közelebb kerül a célponthoz, majd még mielőtt a kommentátor befejezte volna a mondandóját, a labda elé érkezett, megállt – ez Remus szívére is vonatkozott, ahogy nézte a gurkó elé beparkoló szerelmét – és Sirius egy erős ütéssel a pálya másik felére küldte a labdát. Wood időközben elég közel ért a karikákhoz, és elhajította a kvaffot.

\- Azt a mindenit! Itt aztán nincs megállás! Black elhárította a gurkót, Wood pedig újabb tíz pontot szerzett a griffendélnek! TÍZ PONT A GRIFFENDÉLNEK! – kiabálta a másik kommentátor és tapsvihar tört ki. Remus sokadik alkalommal is ugyanúgy kiabált a többi griffendélessel, ahogy az elsőnél. Rekedt volt, már fájt a torka és tudta, hogy ennek meglesz a böjtje – jó háromnapos böjtje.

Sirius az örömkiáltások irányába fordult, bukfencezett párat a seprűjével (Remus már pár éve tudta, hogy egy kviddicsmeccs során majd meg fog állni a szíve) és rákacsintott kedvesére – ez azon apróságok közé tartozott, amiről csak Remus tudta, hogy kinek szólt valójában, és tinilányok sora képzelte, hogy tudja kinek szólt. A gondolatra Remus büszke mosolyába valami elégedettség-szerű is költözött. Nem, azt, hogy egy ilyen fiú csak felé küld ilyen pillantást nem lehetett megunni.

\- Hát itt tényleg mindig van valami! A hollóhátas Jacobs-nál a kvaff, és olybá' tűnik, hogy csak Webb állhat az útjá – Nem szóltam! McKinnon megint tökéletesen időzít!

\- Mint mindig, ha hozzátehetem – jegyezte meg a másik kommentátor is. Remus őszintén remélte, hogy a fiú nem csinál megint hülyét magából – Jarvis minden egyes meccs alatt elhívta egy randira Marlene-t. Aki köszönte szépen, nem akart menni. – Ha egyszer igent mondana! – itt is volt – Akkor aztán –

\- Jarvis! – harsan McGalagony hangja – Elég legyen! Szerencsétlen lány már nem tudja, hogy tegye világosabbá, hogy nem akar magától semmit!

Remus látta, ahogy Marlene köszönete jeléül McGalagony felé biccent egyet.

\- Az elejtett kvaffot Owens veszi magá – ó, semmi! Marlene most úgy tűnik, kissé túl erősen küldte azt a gurkót! Owens leszáll, Madame Pomfrey pedig szünetet kér! Látod, Jarvis, mégiscsak feltüzeled! – a megjegyzésre a fiú elpirult.

A csapatok leszálltak, és kettészakadt társaságuk a lelátón ülő fele a pálya szélére ment – odáig mehettek, a szabályok szerint. A griffendéles csapat is feléjük vette az utat, a levegővétel nélkül magyarázó Jamest figyelve. Mire hozzájuk értek, Sirius és Marlene leállította a fiút és pihenni és hidratálódni küldték a másik négyet. Amikor odaértek Dorcas karjaiba zárta Marlene-t (Remusban pár másodperc után féltékenység ébredt – ő soha nem ölelhette volna Siriust ilyen sokáig, ennyi ember előtt). Remus vizesüveget nyújtott Siriusnak és Jamesnek.

Sirius egyből letekerte a kulacs tetejét és nagy kortyokkal inni kezdett. Fekete haja már az arcát keretezte, néhol az arcára tapadt és a Pottereket megszégyenítően kócos volt. – Nem volt hosszú életű a kontyod! – vetette oda Siriusnak. A fiú szemei összeszűköltek – nyelvét akarta önteni kedvesére, de még mindig úgy ivott, mint aki nem látott vizet egy hete.

\- Gyere, újrakötöm – sóhajtott Marlene. Sirius engedelmeskedett és Marlene elé állt, lehajtott fejjel.

\- Nem fáztok? Ki vagytok izzadva, meg fogtok fázni!

\- Lily, virágom, az utolsó dolog, ami érdekel, az a hideg.

\- Jó, de akkor is... - Lily megcsóválta a fejét és levette a hátáról az odaterített pokrócot. Gondolkodás nélkül terítette azt James hátára. Csak miután ellépett mellőle realizálta, hogy kiről gondoskodott először – nem a két másikról, akiket legjobb barátaiként tartott számon. Nem, arról, amelyikről megesküdött, hogy utálja. Remus meg volt győződve, hogy Lily arca egy kicsit vörösebb lett mind eddig volt. James le volt fagyva – csak szorította magára a sötétzöld plédet és meredt a lányra.

Sirius és Remus összenéztek. Aztán Remus és Marlene is. És aztán Remus végignézett az összes meglepett, sokat sejtető arcon.

Aztán felhangzott a sípszó, gyorsan sok szerencsét kívántak mindenkinek, és James kényelmetlen tarkóvakarás közben visszaadta a plédet Lilynek.

\- Egy szót se! – jelentette ki Lily, ahogy elkezdtek visszamászni helyeikre.


	22. James! Még nincs is karácsony...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Névadó rész, a cím eleget mond.

\- ÉBRESZTŐ!

Remus egy pillanatra azt sem tudta hol van. Sirius keze a hasán, Sirius lába a lábán, Sirius arca a nyakába fúrva. Rendben, hálószoba. Griffendél torony. Roxfort. Felmorrant, fejét elfordítva a hang irányából. James hangjának irányából.

A fiú mindig is koránkelő típus volt, de sosem volt ennyire hangos hajnalok hajnalán. Remus félt, erről a jó szokásáról leszokhatott. Arra tényleg nem lett volna szüksége senkinek. Sirius arcát még jobban a bőrébe fúrta, fújtatott és úgy tűnt visszaaludt.

\- Gyerekek! Ébresztő! – ordította James. Nenene. Nem, nem lehet, hogy folytatja!

\- Ha nem haldoklik valaki a szobában, nem izgat – jelentette ki Peter, álmos, párnába-motyogogós hanggal. – Sőt, tudod mit? Az sem izgat!

Remus szája álmos mosolyra húzódott. Ő is hasonlóképpen érzett – és a durcás hangok alapján Sirius is.

\- De hát –

\- Nem! – érkezett egyszerre a három fiútól. Remus kinyitotta jobb szemét. James lebiggyesztette ajkait és összefont karokkal ült. Aztán egyszer csak felpattant és kiviharzott a szobából, az ajtót maga mögött becsapva – ami James érzelmeire reagálva hangos – egész-toronyban-visszhangzó hangos – csattanással esett a földre. Remus erre aztán tényleg felébredt és kipattant az ágyból – ugyanez a másik kettőre is igaz volt. És a torony nagy részére.

A klubhelyiségben gyülekezni kezdtek a diákok, egymást kérdezgetve, a történtekről. James lefagyva állt az ajtó túloldaláról pislogva szobatársaira, akik a túloldalon sorakoztak fel. Remus érdeklődve figyelte a földön fekvő bútordarabot, Sirius a nevetést próbálta visszatartani, Peter pedig a gyülekező tömeget figyelte.

\- Itt meg megint mi történt? – hallották meg Lily Evans fáradt-mérges hangját. Sirius Remus mögé lépett.

\- Hát... - vakarta a tarkóját Remus. – Szeretném tudni.

Barátnői is megérkeztek a lány mellé – Marlene azonnal elnevette magát. Nevetése túlharsogta az egész torony nyüzsgését. Lily rá is gyilkos pillantást vetett, James és Sirius pedig hálásat. A két fiú magukhoz híven csatlakozott hozzá.

Mikor James és Lily és Remus mindenkit visszatereltek a szobájába, évfolyamuk az ajtót körbe állva kezdett agyalni az ajtó visszaszerelésén – a varázslattal való és varázslat nélküli történő visszaillesztésre tett próbálkozás sem hatotta meg az ajtót.

\- Szerintem, csak hagyjuk itt – szólalt meg kis idő után Dorcas.

\- Támogatom – vágta rá Frank, nem kis rosszallást kiváltva barátnőjéből.

\- Végül is... - agyalt Lily. – Akkor semmi illegálisát nem tudnának csinálni. Mindenki látná.

\- Arra van egy fürdőjük – legyintett Marlene. – Amúgy is, mi történt egyáltalán?

\- Nem akartak felébredni és csúnyák voltak velem és gonoszak és kikergettek és –

\- Ágas, vasárnap reggel hat van! Miért akarnék felkelni? – tárta szét karjait Sirius.

\- De hát karácsony van! És nincs egy ajándékunk sem! – kiáltotta, össze-vissza hadonászva kezeivel.

Jó ideig csak meredtek rá – Remusban felmerült, hogy mennyire szánalmasan nézhetnek ki, pizsamában, kócosan, egy kidőlt ajtót körbe állva, bámulva a fiúra.

Marlene volt az első, aki szavakba tudta foglalni gondolatait.

\- James! Még nincs is karácsony...


	23. Levelek és mézeskalácsok

Marlene kezei remegtek és tenyerei izzadtak voltak. Milliószor írtál már levelet Dorcasnak – ismételte magában. De ez most más volt. Most írt először levelet Dorcasnak, mióta együtt voltak. Hogy kéne kezdenie a levelet? Mennyire részletesen írjon? Hogyan írjon?

Persze, ez így nem volt teljesen igaz. A Roxfortban írt neki pár – rengeteg – szerelmeslevelet, de az akkor sem ugyanez. Most a szerelmének, a barátnőjének mesélte el, hogy halad eddig a téliszünete. Azért ez más volt, mint leírni Lilynek, hogy mennyire hiányzott egy kis alvás, vagy Siriusnak, hogy a nagyanyja majdnem szívbajt kapott, mikor egyetlen unokáját egy férfiöltönyben látta, vagy mint Marynek elújságolni, hogy végül megvan Sirius tökéletes ajándéka. De mégis... ezeket élőben elmondta volna neki, nem? De papírra vetni mindezt, olyan minden-romantikát-nélkülözőnek tűnt.

Belégzés, kilégzés. Ez csak Dorcas. Oda vagytok egymásért. Évekig olvasta a leveleidet, amiben nagyobb butaságok is szerepeltek, mint mézeskalácsfigurák díszítése.

És írt. És írt, míg már a harmadik permagament írta tele és még mindig volt mondanivalója és csak írt és írt és írt.

Iszonyúan hiányzol, édes.

Szeretettel, Marlene

Fejezte végül be. El sem olvasta, csak begyömöszkölte egy borítékba és útnak eresztette a baglyot – aznap negyedjére. Hátradőlt a székben és engedélyezte aggályainak, hogy elárasszák. Valószínűleg hemzseg a helyesírási hibáktól. Valószínűleg rengeteg a félbeszakadt, idióta kis mondattöredék, amin Dorcas vagy mosolyogni fog, vagy a száját húzza majd. Rettegett, hogy az utóbbi.

\- Marlene! – kiáltottak a földszintről. – Kész mégúgy adag mézeskalács!

Megrázta a fejét és leszaladt a földszintre.

\- Mi az? Szétszórtnak tűnsz – jelentette ki anyja, homlok ráncolva, egy fej nélküli mézeskalácsemberkével lányára mutatva. – Mármint szétszórtabbnak, mint máskor.

\- Én is szeretlek.

Anyja várakozó tekintettel nézett rá. – Semmi, csak pont most küldtem el egy levelet. A mai utolsót. Dorcasnak. Jó hosszú lett.

\- Jól van, akkor. Mézeskalácsot?

\- Nem kéne előbb kidíszíteni?

\- Én biztos nem fogom. Van már több tucat díszített a vendégeknek. Magamnak nem fogok itt van Gogh-ozni...

Marlene bólintott és kivett egyet a tepsiből. – Jó lesz ez cukor-izé nélkül is.

\- Egyetértünk.

\- Miért nem neki írtál először? Nem ő a legjobb barátod?

Marlene megvonta a vállát – Így jött ki.

\- Aha – anyja egyáltalán nem hitt neki. De nem feszegette tovább. Újabb mézeskalácsért nyúlt. – Dorcas kedves lány. Szerencsés a jövendőbelije.

Marlene félrenyelte a falatot.


	24. Ajándékok, hajnalban

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajándékbontás!

Remus álmosan pislogva bújt közelebb Siriushoz. James felkeltette őket és elment fogat mosni, hogy időt adjon három barátjának felébredni. Kopogtak az ajtón. Remus motyogott valamit, Sirius morogva-nyafogva Remus nyakába fúrta arcát, Peter átfordult a hasára, James pedig barátai reakciójára panaszkodva egyik kezében fogkefével, habos szájjal nyitott ajtót. Azon besétált Lily, fáradtan, de legalább világát tudva, Mary, aki csak egy kicsit maradt le James éberségétől, Dorcas, aki úgy általánosságban mindig kipihent volt és Marlene. Utóbbi tükrözte Remus érzéseit leginkább – hátán pokróccal, egyik lábán lecsúszott zoknival, amolyan ne-szólj-hozzám arckifejezéssel battyogott be a szobába. Automatikusan le is vágta magát Sirius ágyára, Dorcast maga után rántva, és ha James nem kezd el magyarázni, valószínűleg egyből vissza is aludt volna. Remus pedig boldogan csatlakozott volna hozzá.

\- Ajándékbontás! – kiáltott fel James. Remus csak most fedezte fel a csomagokat, amiket a lányok – feltehetőleg – maguk elött lebegtetve hoztak a szobába. Őszintén, fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt Marlene ilyen állapotban hogyan kivitelezte, de mindekképpen lenyűgöző teljesítmény volt.

\- Mi? – hallotta meg Sirius álmos motyogását maga mellől. – Mi van, Ágas?

\- Ajándékozás, kicsim – felelte Remus lágyan, mikor észrevette James milyen hevességgel kívánkozik válaszolni. – Kellj fel, Sirius! – azzal puszit nyomott a fiú hajába.

\- És ezt miért kell ilyen embertelen órában csinálni? – érkezik a kérdés Marlene-tól.

\- Nem tudom, Marls – kezdett bele Dorcas, a szőke tincsekkel babrálva. – De ha már itt va –

\- Marlene, drágaság, mi nem egyszerű emberek vagyunk! Mi az évszázad varázslói vagyunk!

\- Jelenleg én az évszázad legfáradtabb varázslója vagyok, maximum – érkezik a csípős válasz a szőkétől.

\- Én, meg aki a leginkább megfojtana téged, Jamie – csatlakozott Sirius is.

\- Nem, szerelmem, az Lily.

\- Hé! Már vagy egy éve nem akar megfojtani.

\- Ha ettől jobban alszol – motyogta a szóban forgó varázsló. James megrettenve pillantott az ágya szélén ülő barátnőjére, és araszolni kezdett az ágy másik fele felé.

\- Hú, gondok a paradicsomban! Ha ezt előbb mondjátok, akkor hamarabb felkelek!

\- Peter! Kinek az oldalán állsz?

\- Azén, aki még hagyna aludni.

\- Jó, mielőtt hét év barátsága megy tönkre, – kezdte Mary sietősen – szerintem ideje ajándékot bontani. Kivel kezdjük?

\- Kezdem én – emelte fel a kezét Dorcas. – Szóval, mi van itt? Remus! – óvatosan, apránként lebontva a papírt csomagolta ki a kis dobozt. Kérdőn felpillantott a fiúra, aki biztos volt, hogy már nem látták válaszát – Dorcas fél másodperccel később már a dobozt szemlélte, így Remus mosolyát már biztos nem látta. Kivette a csokikat a dobozból, majd felcsapta a fejét, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán nézett fel. Kezében a csupa rúnával írt regényt forgatva.

Remus ilyen fáradtan nem sokáig tudott figyelni. Rémlett neki, hogy Lily rénszarvasszarvakat adott Jamesnek, amit persze egész nap nem lehetett leszedni róla. Rémlett neki, hogy Mary meleg mosollyal fogadja a cápa-plüsst, amiről senki nem értette, hogy miért olyan jó, így egymás szavába vágva mesélték a sztoriját. Az is, hogy Marlene annyi festős cuccot kapott, hogy azzal egy egész osztályt el lehetett volna látni, meg hogy ezek közt úszva feléledt és tejbetök módjára mosolygott, majd mikor kicsomagolta a Sirustól kapott ajándékot, percekig csak a dzsekit próbálgatta – a fiú beszerzett neki egy bőrdzsekit, ami tökéletesen megfelelt Marlene finnyás ízlésének – ez nagy szónak számított, amolyan kitüntetésnek, amit eddig még csak Lily és Sirius ért el. Büszkén ült vissza – Sirius! Most te jössz! Az enyémmel kezd!

A fiú engedelmeskedett – a dobozból egy Beatles póló került elő. Sirius pedig úgy meredt a barátjára, mint valami istenre – Mától te vagy a kedvenc női élőlényem.

\- Sértő, hogy eddig nem én voltam – vetette oda. Sirius kiöntötte a nyelvét.

Lassan a kör elért Remushoz. A fiú behunyt szemmel vette ki az első ajándékot – Mary ajándékát. A gondosan piros papírba csomagolt izének gyanúsan könyv alakja volt. Vastag, nagyon vastag könyv alakja. Olyan alakja, mint később kiderült, mint annak a könyvnek, amit Remus hónapok óta keresett.

\- Így kicsit bugyutának érzem a cápát – jegyezte meg kis idő után.

\- Hogy te minek nevezted a cápám, Lupin?

\- Köszönöm, Mary, nagyon.

\- Á, semmiség, valakinek, aki cápát szerez nekem!

Remus nevetve bólintott és kicsomagolt még egy könyv formájú csomagot Lilytől. Vérfarkasok. Jó színben. Azt feszegetve, hogy a másabb – nagyobb – erejük miatt a mágia mely területeihez van sokkal több tehetségük.

\- Ez igazából csalás – kezdte Lily – ha nincs Sirius, ezt se tudom, hogy van egy ilyen könyv.

\- Te kerested meg, te szerezted meg. A tied a dicsőség, Evans.

\- Azta, el sem hiszem, amit hallok, Black!

\- Vékony jégre értél, Evans! – nevetett a fiú.

\- Na, akkor, a változatosság kedvéért, még egy könyv! – jelentette Remus, abban a reményben, hogy félbeszakítja a közjátékot. Ahogy elkezdte lefejteni Sirius ügyetlen csomagolását, már tudta, hogy valami régi és iszonyúan értékeset tart a kezében. De a bőr borítóról leolvasott szavakra nem számított.

\- Sirius ez... első sorban méreg drága, másodszor körülbelül száz példány van belőle a világon, harmadjára... ez... átoktöréssel és bűbájok létrehozásával foglalkozik, olyan magas szinten, hogy... - Remus nem találta a szavakat – Hogyan?

\- Alphard bácsikám.

\- De... Sirius...

\- Nem tetszik? – tippelt a fiú. Remus már látta a szomorú Tapmancs jeleit.

\- Hogyne tetszene, valószínűleg életemen nem tartottam még értékesebb könyvet a kezemben... mind árat, mind tartalmat tekintve. Ez csodálatos! És hihetetlen!

Sirius félénk mosolyt küldött felé, Remust pedig elöntötte a szégyenérzet, a gondolatra, hogy amit ő adott Siriusnak fele annyira sem olyan jó, mint a kezében tartott könyv.

Ezek után kicsit sokkolva folytatta az ajándékok bontását. A Marlene-tól kapott farkasos karácsonyi pulcsi persze aztán gyorsan megtörte ezt. Az a pulcsi elég idiótán festett ahhoz, hogy mindenki a szobában hosszú percekig nevessen. A Petertől és Jamestől kapott óriási adag csoki láttán gyomra megkordult. Dorcas felé pedig gúnyos puszit küldött meglátva a regény mellé csomagolt holdacskás és csillagos (utóbbin az összesnek arca volt) alsóneműket.

\- Ha már a fiúd egy csillag... - kezdett bele.

\- Meadowes, fejezd be ezt a mondatot, és halott vagy!

\- Black, fenyegesd meg a barátnőmet így még egyszer, és könyörögni fogsz azért, hogy halott legyél!

\- Vidámabb téma! – kiáltott fel Lily – Már reggeliidő van!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boldog karácsonyt/ünnepeket!


End file.
